Digimon: Dimensional Battles
by askrapitsalex1
Summary: In honor of celebrating the franchise's 15th anniversary, an unknown enemy breaks the laws of time and space by sending familiar villains into destroying each universe in the Digimon multiverse. Now, it's up to all the characters from all six seasons to reunite and team up for the ultimate inter-dimensional battle! "Digimon" owned by Saban Brands/MarVista Entertainment
1. Prologue

FADE IN:

INT. - OFFICE ROOM

ESTABLISHING shot of desk with office supplies and computer. Camera pans in slowly on the computer while an off-screen NARRATOR begins dialogue.

NARRATOR:

How many of you know how to tell a story? Many stories could be told from books. Some could

be told from one's imagination. But...all stories are different from the other. ...The story that you're

to hear is about a world. A world that is unimaginable. A world that is created from...

Camera zooms IN through the computer screen to reveal a black space full of millions of scattering data.

NARRATOR:

...data. Through the developing age of technology, computers and communication networks have

been connected across the globe and the data around it have created a world parallel to reality. This

world is known as...

Camera zooms IN through the data to a rotating planet with an appearance resembling Earth.

NARRATOR:  
...The Digital World. A world that is inhabited by creatures made from data. I probably

guess what you're thinking right now, "These creatures are make-believe characters that

I've seen in video games." They made be out of data, but they grow to develop emotions

like humans. These creatures are known as "Digimon". Short word for "digital monsters".

Ancient text and writing scroll through the screen

NARRATOR:  
The Digital World has many stories. One involves about an impending darkness rising

and consuming among the world's energy. Only a group of chosen children from another

world would be able to protect the Digital World. In order to succeed, they choose a Digimon

partner and learn to bond through the values of life and friendship. As their bond grows

stronger, so does their energy. With many energy, the Digimon "digivolve" into stronger

forms and defend their world any evil at any cost.

Camera pulls AWAY from the Digital World and reveals six different universes apart from each other.

NARRATOR:

Through the boundaries of time and space, each universe shares the story of humans and Digimon

chosen as heroes of both worlds against the darkest of threats. For the past 15 years, these stories

are continued to be told to future generations as peace and harmony continues restoring at a constant

pace.

Scene FADES OUT to black

NARRATOR:  
However...a new story has been awakened as the legends of the six universes...become tied together.

EXT. - DARK DIMENSIONAL SPACE AREA

Camera pans RIGHT to reveal an unknown male figure lurking in the shadows.

?:

These worlds...are meaningless.

P.O.V. - Figure watching the six universes apart and connected to a center below the original.

?:

They all suffered from the same darkness lurking within their worlds...

CLOSE UP of figure clenching his fist

?:

Darkness...ALWAYS had the upper hand and...its deepest secrets.

FX - *brief silence*

LOW shot of the silhouetted figure's feet.

?:

Yet, the souls of immortal light never give up and bring continuous victory over their worlds! *slams fist to ground*

FX - *slam!*

?:

*sighs* But now, the wait is over. The time has come. A new era is about to begin…

FX - *deep, monstrous growl*

HEAD SHOT of figure's silhouetted face

?:

Patience, my friend. Our time of vengeance is yet to come. As for the rest of you...

Camera pans LEFT to reveal numerous silhouettes appearing behind the figure.

?:

Your time to strike is commencing.

EXTREME CLOSE UP of the figure's silhouetted face.

?:

(chuckles) Once we erase everything among these pitiful worlds...

Figure's LEFT eye glows red.

?:

...the D5 will be reborn. And this time, it will not only spread among the worlds...but through time and space as well.

Scene FADES OUT to black. Title FADES IN black screen.

DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS: DIMENSIONAL BATTLES


	2. Unexpected Arrivals

**UPDATE: According to Ben Diskin (the voice of Shoutmon) on the withthewill forums, the OFFICIAL dub names for Akari, Zenjiro and Kihira are: Angie, Jeremy and Christopher. And I believe Nene's name is unchanged.

EXT. - TOWN OF SHINONOME; CLEAR and SUNNY

ESTABLISHING shot of camera pans DOWN to the city buildings and zooms in. BIRD'S EYE view of traffic was building up on the roads. LOW shot of people

walking on the streets. FULL shot of the town park where people were having a good time. Camera pans LEFT to a giant sports stadium near the park and zooms IN the stadium.

INT. - STADIUM BASKETBALL GAME

ESTABLISHING shot of camera of a huge crowd of people watching and cheering. LOW shot of a home team player was dribbling past the opponents. Camera tilts UP to reveal character: MIKEY KUDOU (Taiki).

?:

(off-screen) Mikey, I'm open!

Camra pans RIGHT to reveal another character: RICKY AKASHI (Tagiru), reaching and waving his arms up.

RICKY:  
Hurry, pass it!

MIKEY shrugs his shoulders and throws the ball at RICKY. LOW ANGLE VIEW of RICKY trying to reach the ball but trips and falls to the ground. HIGH ANGLE VIEW of the basketball hitting his head.

RICKY:  
Ow!

A group of cheerleaders weregiggling. RICKY gets up and rubs his noggin while his face turns red. The cheerleaders turn right and their face start to blush. LOW Shot of another home team player running on the court. Camera pans UP to reveal another character: YULE AMANO (Yuu).

YULE:  
I got it!

YULE catches the ball before the other team player does. He dribbles through two tall players and throws the ball into the basket. The crowd and cheerleaders were cheering. MIKEY runs up to Yule.

MIKEY:  
All right, Yule! Another two points!

YULE:  
Thanks, Mikey

RICKY:  
*arrives in conversation; rubs his head* Well, he couldn't done it without my brains.

MIKEY:  
Ricky, you didn't have enough training lately. You probably miss spending time with Gumdramon.

RICKY:  
Oh, please. Have you forgotten who saved the world from that crazy Quartzmon and became the most powerful hunter of all time?!

YULE:  
(annoyed) *sighs* We know. You did. In fact, you told us like a hundred times already.

MIKEY:  
Guys, focus! We have a game in our hands!

RICKY and YULE nod and ran back on the court. Camera pans LEFT to a group of characters sitting and watching on near-to-second row bleachers: ANGIE HINOMOTO (Akari), JEREMY TSUGURI (Zenjiro), CHIRSTOPHER ANOUMA (Kihira), NENE AMANO.

ANGIE:  
Wow, Mikey's doing well.

JEREMY:  
Hmph! I've seen better. I've been training out of town during the Digimon hunt thing. My fighting skills are _far_ more superior than Mikey's. I mean, really. He should focus on our rivalry...

Camera pans LEFT on ANGIE getting angry while JEREMY was rambling. ANGIE slugs JEREMY down in the noggin.

ANGIE:  
WILL YOU SHUT UP?!

CHRISTOPHER:  
*chuckles* You know, I feel glad that I came to the game. I made it just in time for the half-time show.

NENE:  
uys, cut it out. Let's just be supportive for Yule and Mikey. They've trained so hard to make it into the semi-finals.

The group nods while JEREMY feels the huge bump on his noggin.

ANGLE ON: The basketball stadium announcer on a desk.

ANNOUNCER:  
Ladies and Gentlemen: it seems that this year's game at a tie.

CLOSE-UP shot of the timer with 15 seconds left on the last quarter.

ANNOUNCER:

(off-screen) And with 15 seconds left on the clock, which team will pull off to take the winning and moving up to the finals?

FULL shot of Mikey, Yule and Ricky's team.

ANNOUNCER:

(off-screen) Will it be our home team Fusion Fighters?

Team Fusion Fighters are huddling. Camera trucks RIGHT to the visiting team huddling.

ANNOUNCER:  
(off-screen) Or the visiting team Fiery Dragons?

WORM'S EYE VIEW of inside Team Fusion Fighters huddling.

MIKEY:  
Okay, guys. We know the plan, right?

TEAMMATES:  
Right.

MIKEY:  
Good. Break!

CLOSE-UP shot of the referee blowing his whistle and the timer starts. YULE was holding the ball but a couple of opponents were blocking him.

RICKY:  
Yule!

MID-SHOT of YULE passing the ball to RICKY. RICKY runs past a few players. MIKEY signals to RICKY. RICKY turns with no focus on MIKEY. P.O.V. shot of trying to throw the ball in the basket. Other team player knocks it off him.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:  
Hang on, Ricky!

MIKEY catches the ball and dribbles through the tough players. CUT-IN shot of the timer had a few seconds left. FULL shot of the crowd have their eyes glued to the moment. MIKEY throws the ball. Camera SPEED setting to SLOW-MOTION. CLOSE-UP of the ball flying the air. ANGIE and the others were watching the ball. RICKY was watching. EXTREME CLOSE-UP of timer almost reaching zero. WORM'S EYE VIEW of ball almost reaching the basket. Camera SPEED resumes to NORMAL. MIKEY hears something.

MIKEY:  
Huh?

FX - *digital beeping*

CLOSE-UP of timer scrambling random numbers. MID-SHOT of a random person in the stadium audience.

MAN #1:  
What's going on?

FX - *digtal beeping*

P.O.V. shot of man checking his cell phone with random numbers and apps appearing on the screen.

MAN #1:  
Hey, my phone!

WOMAN #1:  
(off-screen) Something's wrong with my phone too!

CLOSE-UP shot of stadium lights flickering like a flashlight. BIRD'S EYE view of MIKEY's friends watching the flickering lights.

ANGIE:

...Whoa.

WORM'S EYE view of JEREMY hiding in a scared position under the others. FULL SHOT of the crowd showing scared and confused expressions. The announcer looking confused and speaks into the microphone on desk.

ANNOUNCER:  
I think we're expecting technical difficult-

Electricity crackled on the microphone and scared off the announcer. FULL VIEW shot of the stadium starts rumbling like an earthquake.

HEAD SHOT:

YULE:

Sis!

NENE:  
Yule!

MID-SHOT of NENE and YULE trying to reach each other. WORM'S EYE of a cowardly JEREMY hiding under the bleachers.

JEREMY:  
What's happening?! Is it an earthquake?! I don't know the safety rules! I should've passed safety class!

HIGH shot of the ceiling cracking open and crumbling down. HIGH ANGLE SHOT of CHRISTOPHER seeing something. P.O.V. shot of two silhouettes hiding in smoke as the ceiling finishes crumbling.

CHRISTOPHER:  
What's that?

FULL SHOT of smoke begins fading away to reveal the two silhouettes.


	3. The Royal Knights

FULL shot of revealing a white-colored, male knight with purple wings and a pink-colored, female knight with a yellow shield.

MIKEY:  
Who are these guys?

RICKY:  
I think they're Digimon.

CHRISTOPHER:  
I never seen Digimon like them before.

ANGLE ON: DYNASMON and CRUSADERMON

DYNASMON:  
Greetings, humans of this universe. We are the Royal Knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon.

BIRD'S EYE view of the crowd looking scared and confused.

CRUSADERMON:  
(off-screen) We have traveled through the boundaries of space and time to bring you this fatal message...

DYNASMON:  
"Surrender your world to our master..."

POV shot of DYNASMON grabbing the basketball with a gravitational pull.

CRUSADERMON:  
"...or perish!"

CLOSE-UP of DYNASMON crushing the basketball with his fist. Everyone screaming and fleeing from their seats.

DYNASMON:  
It seems that these humans want to play a little game of "Dynasmon and Crusadermon Say".

CRUSADERMON:  
What a splendid idea. Dynasmon and Crusadermon say...

DYNASMON & CRUSADERMON:  
Freeze!

Camera PULLS OUT as DYNASMON and CRUSADERMON release an energy wave. Camera pans RIGHT of the wave time-freezing the fleeing crowd in stiff positions.

YULE:  
Whoa!

BIRD'S EYE view of time-frozen crowd.

DYNASMON:  
(off-screen) Good. Now, stay here and suffer while we absorb everything in your world.

CRUSADERMON:  
Oops! We didn't say "Dynasmon and Crusadermon say". *laughs*

DYNASMON and CRUSADERMON reach out their hands and start absorbing the stadium. POV shot of JEREMY waving his arm to test a time-frozen fleeing person's reflex. JEREMY nervously touches the person.

JEREMY:  
*stammers* Is he dead?

ANGIE:  
*pulling JEREMY off* He's just frozen, you idiot!

FULL shot of the stadium starting to dissolve in data binary codes.

MIKEY:  
Guys, we gotta get out of here! We'll be gone if this place disappears!

Others nod in agreement. FULL shot of the characters running through the stadium exit.

EXT. SHINONOME PARK; DARK and CLOUDY

Camera pans LEFT focusing on the characters fleeing out of the stadium.

RICKY:

*points at the right* The stadium!

FULL shot of the stadium dissolved completely. MID-SHOT of JEREMY looking nervous while the others looked annoyed.

JEREMY:  
*stammers* The stadium...and the people...THEY'RE GONE!

CHRISTOPHER:  
Calm down, you scaredy cat!

JEREMY:  
*touches head with both arms* I can't!

NENE:  
You want me to hit him?

Camera zooms IN on DYNASMON and CRUSADERMON laughing in mid-air.

DYNASMON:

Shall we continue our torture and mayhem towards the realm of buildings?

Camera moves RIGHT to CRUSADERMON.

CRUSADERMON:

My dear, Dynasmon. You have read my mind.

FULL shot of the knights flying towards the city. Camera pans LEFT to MIKEY.

MIKEY:  
Those two Digimon are going to absorb our town!

POV shot of the others.

MIKEY:

(off-screen) If we don't stop them now, we'll never figure out what's going on!

RICKY:  
Mikey's right! *raises fist* It's time for a jousting fight!

FULL SHOT of the others were annoyed by the comment.

EXT. - TOWN of SHINONOME

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the citizens fleeing for shelter. DYNASMON and CRUSADERMON fly through the town. BIRD'S EYE VIEW of police cars heading towards the knights.

DYNASMON:

Out of our way, simpletons!

Camera pans RIGHT to DYNAMSON's arm firingenergy shots from his hands. The attack destroys two cars. CRUSADERMON releasing a whirlwind from her shield. The remaining police cars getting sucked into the whirlwind.

CRUSADERMON:

That was truly entertaining.

DYNASMON:

Now then...

DYNASMON absorbs and dissolves buildings in binary codes. CRUSADERMON absorbs the water that divides the town and the park. LOW SHOT of MIKEY setting foot onto the streets. The knights absorb everything else.

MIKEY:  
(off-screen) Hey, knights!

DYNASMON and CRUSADERMON, in distance, turning as the camera pans RIGHT onto MIKEY. DYNASMON's POV shot of MIKEY and the others

DYNASMON:  
(off-screen) Oh, hello there. We didn't see you there.

CRUSADERMON:  
Why don't you children run on home to your parents and surrender under our orders?

RICKY:  
We're not taking orders from classy freaks!

DYNASMON:  
What did you call us?!

YULE:  
You heard him. We may look like children.

NENE:  
But, that doesn't mean we surrender.

CRUSADERMON:  
Oh, how cliché.

DYNASMON:

Such an unoriginal phrase.

CHRISTOPHER:  
You don't know who're dealing with!

MIKEY:  
We're Team Fusion Fighters! *places fist over heart* As a team, we stick together and our hearts grow together as one!

The group reveals their Fusion Loaders.

DYNASMON:  
Digivices?!

CRUSADERMON:  
It can't be!

MIKEY:  
*holds out Fusion Loader* Shoutmon, reload!

Fusion Loader releases a creature. Camera tilts UP to reveal SHOUTMON. Camera PULLS OUT to FULL body view.

SHOUTMON:  
King Shoutmon is here for action! *strikes a pose*

RICKY:  
*holds out Fusion Loader* Gumdramon, reload!

GUMDRAMON was released from Fusion Loader.

GUMDRAMON:  
Did you miss me already, Ricky? *strikes a fighting pose*

YULE:  
*holds out Fusion Loader* Damemon, reload!

DAMEMON was released.

DAMEMON:  
*rubs stomach* Is it lunchtime?

ANGIE:  
*holds out Fusion Loader* Cutemon, Dorulumon, reload!

CUTEMON and DORULUMON were released.

CUTEMON:  
Hi! *strikes a cute pose*

DORULUMON:  
*readies himself* It's time to fight!

JEREMY:  
Ballistamon, Starmon & Pickmonz, reload!

BALLISTAMON and STARMON & PICKMONZ were released.

BALLISTAMON:  
*strikes pose* Let's crank up the battle!

STARMON:  
Yo, I'm here, bro!

PICKZMON:  
Us too!

CHRISTOPHER:  
Greymon, MailBirdramon, reload!

GREYMON and MAILBIRDRAMON were released.

NENE:  
Sparrowmon, Mervamon, reload!

SPARROWMON and MERVAMON were released.

SPARROWMON:  
All right!

MERVAMON:  
*readies sword* You picked a great time for a fight!

CRUSADERMON:  
My goodness!

POV shot of the released group of Digimon.

DYNASMON:  
(off-screen) I have to say, this is an elite group of Digimon I've ever seen.

SHOUTMON:  
Give us a good reason why you're here!

Camera tilts UP to SPARROWMON.

SPARROWMON:  
Before we get serious on you!

GREYMON:  
*growls*

DYNASMON:  
Sorry, we're here to follow orders. Not answer silly questions.

Camera pans RIGHT to Crusadermon.

CRUSADERMON:  
But, if you want the truth, then you have to fight us!


	4. Duel With the Knights

EXT. - TOWN OF SHINONOME

MID-SHOT of Dynasmon and Crusadermon charging off. POV shot of the knights charging at the group. Screen splits into each character's head with brave expressions. MID-SHOT of Mikey raising his Fusion Loader.

MIKEY:  
Shoutmon!

Shoutmon jumps in the air.

SHOUTMON:  
Okay!

JEREMY:  
Ballistamon! Starmon & Pickmonz!

Camera pans RIGHT to Angie

ANGIE:  
Dorulumon!

Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon & Pickmonz join Shoutmon. Scene splits to Mikey, Jeremy and Angie.

MIKEY, ANGIE & JEREMY:  
DigiFuse!

Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon & Pickzmon fuse into SHOUTMON X4.

SHOUTMON X4:  
Shoutmon X4!

CHRISTOPHER:  
Greymon! MailBirdramon! *raises Fusion Loader* DigiFuse!

Greymon and MailBirdramon fuse into METALGREYMON.

METALGREYMON:  
MetalGreymon!

NENE:  
Sparrowmon! Mervamon! *raises Fusion Loader* DigiFuse!

Sparrowmon and Mervamon fuse into JETMERVAMON.

JETMERVAMON:  
JetMervamon!

DYNASMON:  
Hmm...impressive.

POV SHOT of the knights closer to the fused Digimon. Crusadermon prepares to attack.

CRUSADERMON:  
But, not impressive enough!

NATALIE:  
Get her, JetMervamon!

JetMervamon flies off towards Crusadermon.

JETMERVAMON:  
Bring it, sister! *readies sword*

JetMervamon clashes her sword with Crusadermon and her shield multiple times. Camera pans LEFT to Shoutmon X4 and Dynasmon.

SHOUTMON X4:  
You're next, Lancelot!

DYNASMON:  
You shall regret that insult!

Shoutmon X4 powers his sword.

SHOUTMON X4:  
Burning Sun Sword!

Dynasmon shifting side to side to avoid each blow of the sword.

SHOUTMON X4:  
Try to catch this!

CLOSE UP shot of Shoutmon X4 detaching the 'V' from his chest.

SHOUTMON X4:

Varooma-Boomerang! *throws 'V' like a boomerang*

Dynasmon evades the "V" but his right wing received a little damage. Dynasmon flapped off the damage and gets angry.

DYNASMON:  
Is that all?

SHOUTMON X4:  
No...*shifts eyes to the right* Now, MetalGreymon!

Camera trucks OUT with MetalGreymon aiming his weapons behind Dynasmon.

CHRISTOPHER:  
Fire!

METALGREYMON:  
Giga Blaster!

MetalGreymon firing his blasters at Dynasmon. Camera zooms into Dynasmon.

DYNASMON:  
*holds out arm* Time out!

Dynasmon time freezes the blasters in front of him. Christopher was surprised.

CHRISTOPHER:  
(No way...)

Dynasmon re-directs the attack in a different direction.

DYNASMON:  
Time in.

The attack resuming in normal speed and heading towards Shoutmon X4.

MIKEY:

Heads up!

Shoutmon X4 evades the attack. Dynasmon suddenly appears closely behind Shoutmon X4.

MIKEY:

*points out* Behind you!

Shoutmon X4 was about to turn.

DYNASMON:  
*summons energy in his fists* Dragon's Roar!

Dynasmon rapidly punching his energy fists at Shoutmon X4 repeatedly. A weakened Shoutmon X4 falls and reverts back to Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Starmon & Pickmonz. They fell to the ground. LOW shot of Mikey, Jeremy and Angie running towards them.

DORULUMON:  
He's...strong.

STARMON:  
Too strong.

Angie approaches her Digimon. Cutemon runs onto the scene.

ANGIE:  
Guys!

CUTEMON:  
Don't worry guys! I'll heal you!

Angie and Cutemon drag the others to safety while the camera pans LEFT to Shoutmon standing boldly. JetMervamon and Crusadermon still struggle with their weapons.

CRUSADERMON:

You are quite a feisty woman, aren't you?

JETMERVAMON:

Fighting's my passion, pinkie!

Camera pans RIGHT to Yule and Damemon.

YULE:  
Don't worry, sis! Damemon and I are up next! Ready?

DAMEMON:  
Ready!

CLOSE-UP shot of Yule's Loader Loader powering up. Damemon jumps in the air while digivolving.

DAMEMON:  
Damemon digivolve to...

TUWARMON:  
Tuwarmon!

Tuwarmon summons his mantis blades and charges at the struggle.

TUWARMON:  
Let's slice and dice!

Camera tilts DOWN to Ricky and Gumdramon.

RICKY:  
Don't forget us!

GUMDRAMON:  
Time for action!

CLOSE UP shot of Ricky's Fusion Loader powering up. Gumdramon digivolves.

GUMDRAMON:  
Gumdramon digivolve to...

ARRESTERDRAMON:  
Arresterdramon!

Arresterdramon runs to the struggle and readies his tail towards Crusadermon.

ARRESTERDRAMON:  
Don't make me use this!

JetMervamon almost breaks the shield.

CRUSADERMON:  
Time to _wrap_ up this fight!

Crusadermon leaps out of the struggle and uses her sashes to wrap up Arresterdramon, JetMervamon, and Tuwarmon.

RICKY:  
Hey, that's cheating!

ARRESTERDRAMON:  
Stay strong, Ricky.

JETMERVAMON:  
These sashes are too tight to break!

WORM'S EYE VIEW of Dynasmon and Crusadermon laughing.

MIKEY:  
All right, you two! This time, you leave us with no choice! Are you ready, Chris?

Camera pans RIGHT to Christopher.

CHRISTOPHER:  
Ready!

Mikey and Christopher power their Fusion Loaders. FULL SHOT of Shoutmon and MetalGreymon digivolving.

SHOUTMON:  
Shoutmon digivolve to...

OMNISHOUTMON:  
OmniShoutmon!

METALGREYMON:  
MetalGreymon digivolve to...

VICTORYGREYMON:  
VictoryGreymon!

Dynasmon and Crusadermon were amused.

CRUSADERMON:  
Why, isn't this a _golden_ opportunity for them?

DYNASMON:  
I believe so.

OmniShoutmon and VictoryGreymon fly towards the knights.

OMNISHOUTMON:  
Time to knock them out of the Round Table! *charges fire on fists* Heavy Rocker Flames!

VICTORYGREYMON:  
*charges weapons* Hyper Launcher!

DYNASMON:

When is this silly-nilly nonsense end?

CRUSADERMON:

These children don't know they're dealing with.

The knights charging at the Digimon and were powering up their moves. Each shot on the Digimon and knights switch while camera closes in on their faces. Camera SPEED setting to SLOW-MOTION. Dynasmon firing energy shots from his hand but OmniShoutmon deflects the shots off with his flaming right fist while he punches Dynasmon hard in the chest with his left flaming fist. Crusadermon throws sashes while VictoryGreymon fires his lasers at the sashes and hit Crusadermon hard to the ground. LOW ANGLE VIEW of OmniShoutmon and VictoryGreymon standing gallant in mid-air. HIGH ANGLE VIEW of the group.

OMNISHOUTMON:

(off-screen) Team Fusion Fighters, we have victory!

Mikey smiles. The group's Digimon revert back to normal.

ANGIE:

(off-screen) We did it!

MIKEY:

Now for some _serious _business.

The damaged Dynasmon and Crusadermon start to disintegrate.

YULE:

They're...disintegrating.

Camera moves LEFT to Mikey.

MIKEY:  
All right, you two! We beaten you fair and square! Now start talking!

Camera moves RIGHT to Ricky.

RICKY:  
We want answers! Who are you?! Why are you here?!

DYNASMON:  
We are...Digimon from another universe...

Camera move RIGHT to Crusadermon.

CRUSADERMON:  
We are ordered...to absorb everything till your universe is nothing...

CHRISTOPHER:  
(Till our universe is nothing? Is this a trick?)

YULE:  
(What are they talking about?)

NENE:  
*gasps* Guys, look! *points out* Our town!

The group turns and became shocked as the camera pans LEFT to show that their town is still dissolving in binary codes. MID-SHOT of Jeremy flinching in fear.

DYNASMON:  
That's right...it's not just your town...but your world as well...

CRUSADERMON:  
Once this universe is empty...our master will rise and re-create everything at his own free will...

ANGIE:  
(Their master?)

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:  
Who sent you?!

CRUSADERMON:  
I wouldn't be...concerned about that right now...

DYNASMON:  
You should...worry about your universe...because...time is running...out.

FULL SHOT of Dynasmon and Crusader completely disintegrated.


	5. The Old Clock Man

MEDIUM SHOT:

BALLISTAMON:

Well, that was a tough fight.

Camera pans RIGHT to Dorulumon

DORULUMON:

Yeah. But, still...

OVER-THE-SHOULDER SHOT of Jeremy watching the town dissolving in binary codes. HEAD SHOT of a scared Jeremy.

JEREMY:

We're going to die...WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

MID-SHOT of an annoyed Angie pinching Jeremy's ear.

ANGIE:

Relax, moron.

Camera tilts DOWN to Cutemon holding onto Angie's ankles.

CUTEMON:

I'm scared.

TWO SHOT of Mikey and Shoutmon

MIKEY:

Calm down, guys. The good news is that we're okay because the knights' power didn't affect us.

Camera pans LEFT to Christopher.

CHRISTOPHER:

Still, what do the knights mean by "time is running out."

MID-SHOT of the group wondering.

?:

(off-screen) Master Mikey!

MEDIUM SHOT OF Mikey noticing his Xros Loader beeping. CUT-IN SHOT of Wisemon appears on the Xros Loader screen. WORM'S EYE VIEW of Mikey and Shoutmon.

MIKEY:

What is it, Wisemon?

CUT-IN:

WISEMON:

You and King Shoutmon have to see this.

Screen cuts to landscape of the Digital World. Camera pans RIGHT to show the landscape disappearing in binary codes.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

The Digital World!

Camera pans LEFT to Shoutmon

SHOUTMON:

My kingdom!

CUT-IN:

WISEMON:

Yes. It seems that a couple of knight Digimon arrived not-too-long ago and absorbed most of Shoutmon's land.

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:

Looks like this master is one step ahead than we thought.

FULL BODY SHOT:

SHOUTMON:

We can't just stand here! *angrily readies weapon* We have to find that jerk and save my kingdom!

CUT-IN:

WISEMON:

I agree with your enthusiasm, your Majesty. However, these knights come from a different universe. My knowledge cannot study outside through time and space.

TWO SHOT of Yule and Natalie:

YULE:

Wait a minute. Time and space?

CUT-IN:

WISEMON: Indeed.

MID-SHOT:

RICKY:

Isn't there anyone who knows about time and space?

Camera pans RIGHT to Natalie.

NATALIE:

There is _one_ guy. We got to find him!

Camera tilts UP to Sparrowmon.

SPARROWMON:

But, Natalie. He's been gone for weeks. Where could he possibly be?

MIKEY:

(off-screen) I know where he is.

FULL SHOT of the group turning to Mikey.

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. TOWN STREET & ALLEYWAY ; DARK & CLOUDY

ESTABLISHING shot of the group walking to a dead end at the end of the alleyway. OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT of Angie watching Mikey staring at the dead end.

ANGIE:

Are you sure this is the place?

1/2 HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

Yeah, I'm sure. His old clock shop used to be hidden in this alleyway within the DigiQuartz.

MID-SHOT:

RICKY:

*shrugs* Maybe, he retired. He probably forgets what time is. *pushes fists on his waist; chortles*

FULL SHOT of the group.

?:

(off-screen; eerie voice) Who dares my secret sanctuary?

MID-SHOT of a scared Ricky flinching and hides behind Yule. Yule looks annoyed.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

It's nice to see you again, Bagramon.

MID-SHOT:

OTHERS:

Bagramon?!

FULL SHOT of a portal appearing out of the dead end. LOW SHOT of a human emerging from the portal. Camera tilts UP to reveal the human as The Old Clock Man.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Hello, children.

MEDIUM SHOT:

CHRISTOPHER:

Is he really Bagramon?

Camera pans RIGHT to Mikey.

MIKEY:

Don't worry. The Bagramon _we_ knew was an evil and heartless Digimon. This Bagramon right here is wise and kind.

MEDIUM SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

And you thought I was joking. *chuckles* Come in on everyone, you'll be safe.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the group entering the portal through the dead end.

INT. OLD CLOCK MAN'S SHOP

Camera pans RIGHT through a wall of clocks ticking at the correct time. Camera stops at the group impressed by the old man's shop.

MEDIUM SHOT:

ANGIE:

Wow, this is a nice place, Bagramon.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Oh, my dear Angie. You don't have call me _that_ anymore. Just call me "The Old Clock Man".

ANGIE:

Sure, no problem.

MID-SHOT of the Old Clock Man heading over and digging through the cupboards.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

May I offer you children a spot of tea?

MEDIUM SHOT:

JEREMY:

Well, I'm actually kind of thirsty and-

Camera pans LEFT to Ricky.

RICKY:

Mr. Clock Man, our universe is disappearing. Do you know what's happening?

CUT-IN shot of a teacup falling and breaking. FULL SHOT of the group with a slight pause. MEDIUM SHOT of the Old Clock Man closing the cupboard.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

*sighs* I had a feeling that you were going to mention that. *raises hand; calls* Clockmon!

LOW ANGLE shot of a Digimon walking in from a curtain. Camera tilts UP to reveal the Digimon to be Clockmon.

CLOCKMON:

Hello.

MEDIUM SHOT:

RICKY:

*points* Hey, it's Clockmon.

Camera pans RIGHT to Old Clock Man.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Clockmon, we need the map.

FULL SHOT:

CLOCKMON:

*salutes* Yes, sir.

MID-SHOT of Clockmon finding a digital cube from a drawer. FULL SHOT of Clockmon handing the cube to his master.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Thank you.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the Old Clock Man placing the cube on the central table. Camera zooms IN on the cube. Cube opens up a digital map. FULL SHOT of the digital map showing six universes slowly drifting to each other near the center. MID-SHOT of the group looking surprised; camera pans LEFT of each character and stops at Jeremy.

JEREMY:

Whoa.

MID-SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

This is the map of the multiverse.

POV shot of the map.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

(off-screen) Each universe on this map represents the home of each Legendary Heroes. Our universe is located right...*points at their universe on the top side of the map* here.

HEAD SHOT:

CHRISTOPHER:

Why are the universes slowly moving to each other?

MEDIUM SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

It's rather difficult to explain. But, I'll give it a shot.

Camera pans LEFT to the group while Old Clock Man explains.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

(off-screen) When Ricky and Gumdramon hunted and defeated Quartzmon, time and space were slowly returning back in their original states. It took a while to balance the order of time and space.

CUT-IN SHOT of dark energy shown on the center of the map.

NATALIE:

(off-screen) What's that thing on the center?

HEAD SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

As the process continued, a source of dark energy lurks within the center of time and takes a somewhat familiar form.

MIKEY:

(Familiar? What could it mean?)

Camera slowly zooms IN on Old Clock Man while talking.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Afterwards, dangerous, vile and toughest enemies that the legendary heroes ever fought started randomly appearing at different universes.

MEDIUM SHOT:

RICKY:

That could explain the two knights.

MID-SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

You are correct, Richard. The figure then orders the enemies to travel through time and space to erase everything in each universe till its empty.

HEAD SHOT:

ANGIE:

What about the universes coming together?

MEDIUM SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Oh, I almost forgot. *clears throat* Unfortunately, anything that enemies erase or absorb somehow get s mixed and end up randomly in different universes. Some say the results would end up as different landscapes.

Camera diagonally TILTS up-left to the map.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

(off-screen) We are expecting the worst as possible as the universes are colliding as one.

MEDIUM SHOT:

JEREMY:

Which means...?

OLD CLOCK MAN:

The bad guys are creating a new universe! Got it, whippersnapper?

JEREMY:

(nervously smiles; rubs arm behind head) Sorry about that.

TWO SHOT of Mikey and Ricky.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

(off-screen) Michael, Richard...

Mikey and Ricky turn and face forward towards the camera.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

(off-screen) As you may know, you two are part of the seven legendary heroes of time and space.

MEDIUM SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

In order to combat against this unknown threat, you and Ricky must travel through the universes and gather up the others.

HEAD SHOT:

RICKY:

Others...?

TWO SHOT of Mikey and Ricky as the camera tilts UP and images of Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara and Marcus Damon appear above them.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

Oh, yeah! _Those_ guys! They helped us in the fight against Quartzmon!

MEDIUM SHOT:

YULE:

Wow! I bet they can handle situations like this!

Camera pans RIGHT on Kieran

CHRISTOPHER:

It's worth a try. But is difficult to handle this figure by ourselves.

HEAD SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

There are many enemies through the boundaries of time and space. It would take more than you children and the legendary heroes to fight them.

NATALIE:

(off-screen) I have an idea.

MID-SHOT of the group turning to Natalie.

MEDIUM SHOT:

NATALIE:

We're a team, right?

RICKY:

Right...?

NATALIE:

As a team, I think we should split up and gather as much help as possible.

Camera pans LEFT to Angie.

ANGIE:

Yeah! Not a bad idea! That way, we'll meet together and defeat whatever's causing all this!

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

All right, Natalie. We're going with your plan.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Yes, it is clever.

Camera trucks out to FULL BODY SHOT of Mikey standing like an army general.

MIKEY:

Okay, here are the teams for this mission:

Camera shifts to TWO SHOT of Natalie and Christopher.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

Natalie, you and Chris-

MEDIUM SHOT of Chris with a serious expression.

CHRISTOPHER:

I want to handle this thing myself, thank you very much.

MIKEY:

*sighs* Fine. Natalie...

NODDY SHOT of Natalie and Yule.

MIKEY:

(off-screen) You and Yule will take the west section of the universes.

NODDY SHOT of Angie and Jeremy.

MIKEY:

(off-screen) Angie and Jeremy will travel east.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

Chris...

CLOSE-UP SHOT of Christopher's serious expression.

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:

Go where ever the wind blows you.

HEAD SHOT of Christopher smiling.

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:

As for me...

Camera pans RIGHT to OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT of Ricky smiling and raises his fist in the air in the background.

RICKY:

(Yes, solo journey!)

MIKEY:

And Ricky...*Ricky collapses in embarrassment* We'll head north.

MID-SHOT of Ricky getting back up.

RICKY:

*rubs back of his head* Why...not the south?

MEDIUM SHOT:

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Because...a few people came by earlier about the same problem and they chose the south.

HEAD SHOT:

RICKY: A few people? Who would-*Camera zooms into EXTREME CLOSE-UP SHOT*(Wait, is he talking about...?)

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. DARK WASTELAND

LOW ANGLE shot of a wild Bakemon being struck down by two Digimon. Camera tiles UP to reveal Dracmon.

DRACMON:

*laughs* Another sucker down!

?: (off-screen)

Geez, Dracmon. Take a break with your personality.

Camera pans RIGHT to two humans, Jordan Tobari (Ren) and Tara Suzaki (Airu).

TARA:

*groans* We've been traveling this land too long and haven't found one cute Digimon.

MID-SHOT:

OPOSSUMON:

You still have me, Tara. *floats over to Tara* I'll always be your cutest Digimon.

NODDY SHOT of Tara nodding.

?:

(off-screen) Would you two knock it off?

LOW ANGLE of a figure behind Jordan and Tara. Camera slowly tilts UP to reveal: Drake Mogami (Ryouma).

DRAKE:

It took a long time to figure out my passion of becoming a tamer. Even my own partner betrayed me.

If there's a chance of starting something new, now it's the time. And this time, *clenches fists*

it'll be under MY way.


	6. Beginning at File Island

Scene CUTS back to:

INT. OLD CLOCK MAN'S SHOP.

ESTABLISHING SHOT of CLOCKMON work on the Fusion Loaders on a table.

OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT of MIKEY and CLOCKMON.

MIKEY:  
So...why are you working on our Fusion Loaders again?

CLOCKMON:  
I'm upgrading them.

TWO SHOT of MIKEY and ANGIE.

ANGIE:  
Upgrading them?

Camera pans RIGHT to OLD CLOCK MAN.

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
Well, traveling through time and space takes more energy than with the DigiQuartz. So, Clockmon is upgrading them so I can travel at a blink of an eye.

JEREMY:  
Wow, that reminds me of that time when traveled to different zones in Digital World. Right, Mikey? Mikey?

JEREMY's POV SHOT of Mikey receiving his Fusion Loader from Clockmon.

MIKEY:  
*turns his head to Zach* Oh, sorry, Jeremy. Did you say something?

JEREMY builds jealously.

JEREMY:  
(That Mikey! He thinks he's so cool that he's ignoring my questions!)

ANGIE was closer to JEREMY in the shot. JEREMY acts nervous.

ANGIE:  
*makes a fist near his face* See this? This will happen if you have one of your "episodes". Got it?

JEREMY:  
(nervous) *gulps* yes, sir, I mean, ma'am.

Everyone receives their Fusion Loaders and line up military-style. MIKEY stands and faces the camera.

MIKEY:  
Okay, team. This is it. This will be a mission like never before.

NODDY SHOT of the others listening to Mikey's orders.

MIKEY:

(off-screen) It will be tough, but as long as we keep on fighting, we'll never give up. I'm counting on you, guys. Find as many help as you get. Once we meet together, we'll be able to restore time and space from whoever it is.

MIKEY:

Good luck!

Camera pans LEFT to RIGHT on each pairs opening portals with their Fusion Loaders and left the Old Clock Shop. MIKEY and RICKY were ready to leave.

RICKY:  
Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Mr. Clock Man?

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
I have to stay here. *turns to the map* I need to watch over the map to check if anything happens with time and space.

RICKY:  
*scoffs* Whatever, Father Time.

MIKEY:  
Rick!

RICKY:  
Sorry.

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
Good luck, boys! You have plenty of time!

RICKY enters portal first.

MIKEY:  
*waves at Old Clock Man* We will! *enters portal*

RICKY:  
(off-screen) *chuckles* It's almost like he made a joke just now!

MIKEY:  
(off-screen) You're wasting time!

RICKY:  
(off-screen) Oh, that's a good one!

MIKEY:  
*groans*

Portal closes. The OLD CLOCK MAN sits on his couch and watches the map.

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
*sighs*

CLOCKMON:  
What's the matter, sir?

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
I feel something that isn't not quite about me right now.

CLOCKMON:  
What do you mean?

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
Well, ever since I began a new life. It felt like I'm someone else while the real me is still out there like it's becoming its own person.

CLOCKMON:  
You probably having dreams about your former self. I'm sure that something like that would ever happen.

OLD CLOCK MAN:  
...Thanks. *turns to the map* (Be careful, children.)

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. DIGITAL SPACE PORTAL

ESTABLISHING SHOT of MIKEY and RICKY traveling fast through the pathway. RICKY flings his arms in joy.

RICKY:  
(exclaims) It's like a roller coaster!

Camera pans LEFT to Mikey.

MIKEY:  
Well, the digital portals don't have loops or a starting rail. But, I guess it's fast and no waiting in lines.

RICKY:  
Yeah. Hey, *points out* what's that up ahead?

POV SHOT of an opening at the end of their path.

MIKEY:  
(off-screen) It looks an entrance to another universe. Get ready!

POV SHOT of the exit speeding towards the camera. The two fly out of the portal into a new area. MIKEY lands safely while the camera pans RIGHT to RICKY who falls and hits his head.

MIKEY:  
We made it.

Camera pans RIGHT to a lightheaded RICKY.

RICKY:  
*dizzy* That was fun. Can we do it again?

MIKEY examines the area as RICKY returns to his senses.

RICKY:  
What is this place?

Camera zooms OUT to reveal the whole area.

EXT. FILE ISLAND; SHORELINE

MIKEY:  
It looks like we're on an island. Be on our guard, *turns head* who knows where-

RICKY and GUMDRAMON were relaxing on the sand. MIKEY was boiling-mad near the two.

MIKEY:  
WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

RICKY:  
Kicking back; enjoying the rays.

Camera pans RIGHT to GUMDRAMON.

GUMDRAMON:  
Yep, it was great timing for me to have fresh air.

MIKEY angrily kicks sand in their faces. RICKY and GUMDRAMON trying to get sand off their faces.

RICKY:  
*coughs* What was that for?

MIKEY:  
We're on a mission; NOT A VACATION!

GUMDRAMON:  
*coughs* Well, you should've told me sooner. *holding tail* I was going to give my tail a tan.

MIKEY:  
Look, *counts fingers* we just need to investigate, find some help and move on.

RICKY and GUMDRAMON were bored.

RICKY:  
*bored* Fine...lead the way.

EXT. FILE ISLAND; TROPICAL JUNGLE

BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the group walking and investigating the area. MIKEY looking around the area.

RICKY:

(off-screen) Hey, Mikey. Check it out!

MIKEY turns head. Camera tilts UP on a FULL SHOT of a soda machine from the Fusion and RICKY observing the soda machine.

MIKEY:  
Wow, the Old Clock Man wasn't kidding about various things randomly ending up in universes.

RICKY:  
I'll say. All that time warping here makes me thirsty.

RICKY was depositing a coin. HIGH ANGLE of the forest trees starting to rustle.

MIKEY:  
What was that?

RICKY:

What was what?

Camera pans RIGHT on Mikey.

MIKEY:

It sounded like something...coming.

MIKEY's POV shot of the deep shadows of the trees. Camera slowly zooms IN while the camera zooms IN on CLOSE-UP shot of MIKEY suspicious. A moment of silence. CUT-IN shot of a soda can released from the machine. RICKY picks up the can and opens the tab. Suddenly, two Digimon emerge from the shadows and ran towards the camera. The two Digimon were a yellow custard named SUKAMON and a small pink mouse named CHUUMON. The two ran past MIKEY, RICKY and GUMDRAMON. The two run off into the distance out of shot.

SUKAMON & CHUUMON:

Run for your lives...!

The group looks confused.

MIKEY:

Okay...

RICKY:

What just happened?

HIGH ANGLE shot of GUMDRAMON pointing out at something off-camera.

GUMDRAMON:

Watch out!

POV SHOT of a figure flying towards the group.

MIKEY:

Duck!

LOW shot of the group ducking the ground as the figure flies past them. The group gets up.

RICKY:

What the heck was that?!

Camera pans LEFT on Mikey.

MIKEY:  
It sounded like something was... *camera slowly zooms IN on face* bugging us.

FULL shot reveals the figure to be a giant, flying red stag beetle Digimon known as KUWAGAMON. KUWAGAMON roars while fliying around in the sky. HIGH ANGLE SHOT of the group surprised.

RICKY:

Mikey...any chance did you a pack a giant bug spray or a bug zapper?

MIKEY:

...No.

GUMDRAMON:

I heard of this Digimon. It's a Kuwagamon! Its scissor-like claws that can cut through everything!

MIKEY:

*takes out Fusion Loader* Not for long. Shoutmon, reload!

SHOUTMON appears out of the Fusion Loader.

SHOUTMON:

*gets in fighting stance* Time to buzz off this sucker!

LOW ANGLE SHOT of Kuwagamon preparing its scissor claws and flies down. SHOUTMON and GUMDRAMON runs towards the camera. MID-SHOT of KUWAGAMON was about to cut off the two Digimon with its claws. SHOUTMON and GUMDRAMON avoid the claws. GUMDRAMON jumps near the claws.

GUMDRAMON:

Did your mommy ever tell to you _never_ run with scissors?

GUMDRAMON uses his tail to break one of the scissor claw. SHOUTMON fires up an attack.

SHOUTMON:

Fiery Fastball!

SHOUTMON pitches his attack and hits KUWAGAMON. KUWAGAMON crashes into the forest crushed by trees. Camera pulls out to the the group.

RICKY:

Is it dead?

SHOUTMON:

Boy, that was a close one.

MIKEY:

Handling a bug like this one is no problem. *turns to group* But, I can tell that another enemy would bound to show up.

GUMDRAMON:

What are the chances of that?

WORM'S EYE VIEW of voices heard in the distance.

? & ?:  
HELP!

GUMDRAMON:  
Me and my big mouth.

MIKEY:  
It's coming from up ahead. Hurry!

Group exits scene into a new area north of the jungle.

EXT. FILE ISLAND; GREAT CANYON

ESTABLISHING SHOT of camera panning LEFT to RIGHT on a group of familar ally Digimon; wounded and attacked: MERAMON, ELECMON, MONZAEMON, FRIGIMON, and UNIMON. Camera tilts UP a FULL BODY SHOT to reveal a familar, dark devil Digimon gloating over at the fallen Digimon.

DEVIMON:  
These worthless urchins have no right interfering my plans. *rolls eyes to something off-screen* Now, where were we?

Camera pans RIGHT to reveal a white Digimon and a yellow rabbit-like Digimon tied up behind DEVIMON. DEVIMON moves close to the two Digimon.

BOKOMON:  
Please don't hurt us!

DEVIMON:  
I'm going to ask you two one more time: *raises claws near BOKOMON* Where are the DigiDestined?!

BOKOMON:

I don't know!

Camera pans RIGHT to Neemon.

NEEMON:

I think he wants to know where Takuya and the others are.

BOKOMON:  
You nincompoop! *pulls NEEMON's pants and quickly releases back, hurting him.*

DEVIMON:  
Fine. If you don't tell me, then I'll make you two disappear *charges claw with dark energy* forever in darkness!

BOKOMON:  
No, wait! Please, I'm just a writer! I haven't thought up a new story!

NEEMON:  
And I'm Neemon.

Dark energy flows around DEVIMON.

BOKOMON:  
Well, Neemon. This is goodbye, old friend.

NEEMON:  
I wish you would pull my pants again. But, that pull earlier was worth it.

DEVIMON prepares to attack.

MIKEY:  
(off-screen) Leave those Digimon alone!

DEVIMON:  
Hmm?

DEVIMON turns around as camera pans LEFT to MIKEY, RICKY, SHOUTMON and GUMDRAMON behind him.

DEVIMON:  
(off-screen) *chuckles* My, my. What do we have here?

ANGLE ON: DEVIMON

DEVIMON:

New humans and Digimon, I presume.

MIKEY:  
You must be a Devimon.

DEVIMON:  
Wise answer, my child. But, I'm not just any Devimon. I am the all-mighty dark Devimon of File Island.

SHOUTMON:

File Island?

AERIAL SHOT of all areas in File Island; half of the island is dissolving in binary codes.

DEVIMON:

(off-screen) Yes, this island is home to many Digimon living in harmony within the Digital World.

Camera cuts back to EXTREME WIDE SHOT of the group and Devimon.

DEVIMON:

My original plan was to cover this entire digital island with darkness along with making any Digimon my minions with Black Gears.

RICKY:

Black Gears?

DEVIMON:

Observe. *snaps fingers*

Camera tilts UP and several Black Gears appear from the sky. LOW shot of Black Gears entering the bodies of the wounded ally Digimon. Each ally Digimon gets up all angry and full of dark energy. The group was surprised.

GUMDRAMON:

You fiend!

The Black Gear infused Digimon surround by DEVIMON's side.

DEVIMON:

With the Black Gears back under my power, I would travel across time and space and get my revenge on the DigiDestined who thwarted my plan. Alas, *turns to Bokomon and Neemon* _these _two Digimon are useless to give information about the DigiDestined's whereabouts.

BOKOMON:

But, we don't know anything about the DigiDestined or this island!

DEVIMON:

Silence!

MIKEY:

Torturing innocent Digimon isn't going to solve your revenge, batty!

EXTREME CLOSE-UP of DEVIMON glaring.

DEVIMON:

Very well. If you have connections with the wretched DigiDstined, I'll have to destroy you in order to get close!

DEVIMON points out to the group off-screen.

DEVIMON:

Attack my minions!

The Black Gear minions charge towards the group.


	7. Clones & Gorillas

FULL SHOT of the Black Gear Digimon charging at the group.

MID-SHOT:

SHOUTMON:

*in fighting pose* We need back-up, Mikey!

Camera dollys UP to Mikey.

MIKEY:  
Right! *holds out Xros Loader* Xros Loader Digimon, realize!

FULL SHOT of the following Digimon were released from Mikey's Xros Loader: Jijimon, Drummon, JuniorKamemon, Persiamon, and Wisemon.

DRUMMON:  
*bangs drum wildly* Yay! We're here! Party time! Party time!

MID-SHOT:

MIKEY:  
Wait..._that's_ all I have? Where's Dorulumon and Ballista-Oh, right. They're my friends' partners now.

JIJIMON:  
It's okay, Mikey. We can still fight!

MID-SHOT of Persiamon striking an attractive pose near Mikey.

PERSIAMON:  
Plus, I'll be alongside you. Meow! *winks*

MIKEY:  
(Thank goodness, Angie isn't here.)

HEAD SHOT:

SHOUTMON:  
Attack, my loyal subjects!

Camera trucks OUT to FULL SHOT of the others behind Shoutmon.

OTHERS:  
Yes, your Majesty!

FULL SHOT of the ally Digimon and the Black Gear Digimon charging at each other. Meramon fires multpile fireballs from his fist. Jijimon knocks off each fireball with his staff.

MID-SHOT:

FRIGIMON:

Subzero Ice Punch!

FULL SHOT of Frigimon punching his fist to the ground and cause a flow of ice towards Shoutmon. Shoutmon jumps and skates foward on the icy trail.

MEDIUM SHOT:

SHOUTMON:

Chill out, polar bear! *powers microphone staff* Rock and Roller!

FULL SHOT of Shoutmon hitting Frigimon in the chest, which knocked the Black Gear off him. CUT-IN shot of the Black Gear disappearing. FULL SHOT of JuniorKamemon encountering Monzaemon. HIGH ANGLE view JuniorKamemon nervous.

JUNIORKAMEMON:

How am I suppose to fight a teddy bear?

WORM'S EYE VIEW of Monzaemon about to crush JuniorKameon with hs foot. HIGH ANGLE VIEW of Persiamon tackles JuniorKamemon away from the attack. FULL SHOT of Persiamon placing JuniorKamemon safely.

PERSIAMON:

Don't worry, *sharpens claws* my claws can cut through the toughest fabric.

MID-SHOT of Monzaemon using his signature move, Hearts Attack. FULL SHOT of Persiamon puncing through each heart closer to Monzaemon. CUT-IN view of Persiamon digging inside Monzaemon. FULL SHOT of Monzaemon feeling ticklish and pain from his insides. CUT-IN view of Persiamon emerging out of Monzaemon along with removing his Black Gear.

PERSIAMON:

After a few stitches, this toy will be as good as new!

FULL SHOT of Unimon using his signature attack, Aerial Attack. Wisemon uses his reflexes to avoid each blast.

MEDIUM SHOT:

WISEMON:

Excerise _does _build a healthy mind.

OVER-THE-SHOULDER of Drummon glaring at Elecmon. REVERSE SHOT of Elecmon glaring at Drummon. CLOSE-UP shot of Drummon glaring. CLOSE-UP shot of Elecmon glaring. CUT-IN shot of Drummon raising his arm. CUT-IN shot of Elecmon raising his tail. FULL SHOT of Gumdramon suddenly knocking off Elecmon and the Black Gear.

DRUMMON:

*to the camera* Man, I wish I could fight.

FULL SHOT of Jijimon and Wisemon with the removed Black Gears from Meramon and Unimon. Camera pans RIGHT to Mikey.

MIKEY:

*points out* You're next!

MID-SHOT:

DEVIMON:

Very skilled Digimon you have. *crosses arms* They'd make great replacements for my Black Gear army!

CUT-IN SHOT of more Black Gears approaching.

HIGH ANGLE VIEW:

RICKY:

Don't let any touch you!

FULL SHOT of the other Digimon knocking off the Black Gears. CUT-IN SHOT of the remaining Black Gear flying towards Shoutmon.

SHOUTMON:  
*jumps up* Batter up!

FULL SHOT of Shoutmon hitting the Black Gear towards Devimon. Devimon disappears and reappears close in a flash.

CLOSE-UP:

DEVIMON:  
That was easy to avoid the tools of evil. But, can you avoid the _touch_ of evil?

LOW SHOT of Devimon extending his arms to the ground. Camera trucks OUT to reveal multiple arms sprouting of the ground like roots.

HEAD SHOT:

DEVIMON:  
One touch from my hands and you'll be permanent slaves under my control!

TWO SHOT:

RICKY:  
Forget it!

MIKEY:  
You lead us with no choice! *Mikey and Ricky power up Xros Loaders*

FULL SHOT of Shoutmon and Gumdramon digivolving:

SHOUTMON:  
Shoutmon digivolve to...

OMNISHOUTMON:  
OmniShoutmon!

GUMDRAMON:  
Gumdramon digivolve to...

ARRESTERDRAMON:  
Arresterdramon!

TWO SHOT of a surprised Bokomon and Neemon.

NEEMON:  
Wow, look at that!

LOW SHOT of OmniShoutmon's feet changing into blades. CUT-IN SHOT of Arresterdramon powering his tail. CUT-IN SHOT of multiple touch arms approaching the two Digimon.

FULL SHOT:

OMNISHOUTMON:  
Golden Legs!

FULL SHOT of OmniShoutmon slicing half of the multiple arms.

FULL SHOT:

ARRESTERDRAMON:  
Anchor Tail!

FULL SHOT of Arresterdramon slicing the other half. MID-SHOT of a panicked and armless Devimon.

DEVIMON:  
No! My arms! *begins melting* They were the source...of my dark energy! My powers...of evil...is fading...and melting

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:  
Your touching days are done.

CUT-IN SHOT of Devimon's face expression from defeated to an evil grin as he completely melts into a puddle. MID-SHOT of the group confused.

RICKY:  
Uh...why did he smile all of a sudden?

DEVIMON:  
(off-screen) Because you've been tricked!

MID-SHOT of the group surprised and scared.

MEDIUM SHOT:

ARRESTERDRAMON:

What?!

EXTREME WIDE SHOT of the group listening to Devimon while the camera pans RIGHT to the puddle.

DEVIMON:  
(off-screen) That was very clever of you two to cut off my arms. But, that doesn't mean my power of darkness has demised. I have one more trick of darkness up my sleeve. Say hello to my little friends!

FULL SHOT of the puddle forming into Devimon and he multiplies himself into two Devimon.

MEDIUM SHOT:

JUNIORKAMEMON:  
I'm seeing double!

MID-SHOT of the two Devimon multiplying into four Devimon.

MID-SHOT:

PERSIAMON:  
What the?

FULL SHOT of the four multiply into eight, sixteen, thirty-two and so forth.

HEAD SHOT:

RICKY:  
No way! That's impossible! He's-

Camera pans LEFT to Mikey.

MIKEY:  
...multiplying into a clone army of himself!

EXTREME WIDE SHOT of the populating clones of Devimon.

DEVIMON:  
(off-screen) You are correct, boy. I was bored to have a foolish lion or ogre to be my minions.

NODDY SHOT of the group listening and looking for him.

DEVIMON:

(off-screen) But now, with an army of myself, I will plunge this entire island into nothingness! And you're probably wondering where I am? I guess you can't tell since they are so many of me! *laughs*

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:  
That doesn't scare us! We're going to keep on fighting till we find you!

FULL SHOT of the army.

DEVIMON:  
(off-screen)

Highly doubtful. Go, my offspring, and strike!

FULL SHOT of the Devimon striking upon the group. The group was knocking off many Devimon as possible but they became overwhelmed and each grabbed ahold of them.

MEDIUM SHOT:

OMNISHOUTMON:  
Guys!

MID-SHOT of OmniShoutmon getting caugh by some Devimon.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:  
OmniShoutmon! *turns head* Rick, you-

MIKEY'S POV SHOT of Ricky and Arresterdramon caught as well.

EXTREME-CLOSE-UP:

MIKEY:  
(No...it can't be over. It's not the end.)

MEDIUM SHOT of a Devimon grabbing ahold of Mikey.

CLOSE-UP:

MIKEY:  
(What will I do now?)

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. DARK JUNGLE AREA

FULL SHOT of Angie and Jeremy exploring in a trail.

TWO SHOT:

JEREMY:  
(nervous) Ashley? Do you ever get the feeling this jungle is getting creepier by the minute?

MEDIUM SHOT:

ANGIE:  
What? Are you scared of the dark jungle?

MID-SHOT:

JEREMY:  
What? No way. The past is behind me. Nothing scares me anymore.

MID-SHOT of Angie and Jeremy.

FX - *ribbit*

JEREMY:

*girly shireks*

Jeremy jumps onto Angie's arms in a Scooby Doo-like fashion. An annoyed Angie glares at him.

JEREMY:  
*nervous* Uh, that was a warm-up.

Angie drops him.

ANGIE:

Scaredy cat. *teases* Want Ballistamon and Deputymon to be your nightlights so you won't afraid of the dark?

JEREMY:  
(whines) Stop it! You're embarrassing me!

MEDIUM SHOT of Angie noticing something and became scared.

ANGIE:  
(stammers) Jeremy? There's something behind you.

MID-SHOT:

JEREMY:  
Oh, no. I'm not falling for that again!

Jeremy turns and bumps into something big and hairy. Camera tilts UP to reveal the creature as a Gorillamon. HIGH ANGLE SHOT of Jeremy and Angie slowly backing up from Gorillamon.

JEREMY:  
*stammers* Um, nice monkey. Friendly monkey. Would you leave us alone if I give a big banana?

GORILLAMON:  
*roars*

LOW ANGLE SHOT of Gorillamon and charging his arm blaster. FULL SHOT of Angie and Jeremy getting chased by Gorillamon.

JEREMY:  
I'll take that as a "no"...!

CUT-IN SHOT of Gorillamon shooting each blast from his arm. MID-SHOT of Jeremy and Angie avoiding each shot. FULL SHOT of Dorulumon and Deputymon appearing out of their Xros Loaders and get in fighting stances.

MID-SHOT:

DEPUTYMON:  
It's shooting time, partner!

Camera pans LEFT to Dorulumon.

DORULUMON:  
If you want the humans, you gotta go through me!

FULL SHOT of Dorulumon blowing wind using his Drill Tornado attack and Deputymon fires his bullets. MID-SHOT of Gorillamon guarding himself from the attacks.

TWO SHOT:

ANGIE:  
That ape should be better off climbing up the Empire State Building!

JEREMY:  
If only we had a plane to shoot him down!

MID-SHOT of Gorillamon suddenly got destroyed by a powerful shot.

TWO SHOT:

DEPUTYMON:  
Whoa-wee! Now _that's_ shooting!

DORULUMON:  
Who did that?

MEDIUM SHOT:

JEREMY:  
I think twas' beauty that killed the beast.

Angie's fist appears on-screen and punches Jeremy.

ANGIE:  
*off-screen* Enough with the movie references!

FULL SHOT of the group.

?:  
*off-screen* Are youse all right?

Camera pans RIGHT and tilts UP to reveal a figure to be Beelzemon from the Tamers universe.

HEAD SHOT:

JEREMY:  
(Is that Beelzemon?)

ANGIE:

(I don't remember Beelzemon looking like this. Could it be possible there's more than one Digimon different from the other in each universe?)

MEDIUM SHOT:

BEELZEMON (TAMERS):  
Looks like we found fresh meat.

TWO SHOT of Jeremy and Angie looking at each other confused.


	8. Tai and Marcus Join

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. File Island; Great Canyon

FULL SHOT of Devimon's clones surrounding the group. MID-SHOT of a clone grabbing ahold of Mikey.

HEAD SHOT:

DEVIMON CLONE:

Now, answer my question: Where are the DigiDestined?!

CLOSE-UP:

MIKEY:

Help...!

CUT-IN SHOT of a giant ball of approaching fire.

?:

Nova Blast!

FULL SHOT of the attack destroying a few clones.

DEVIMON:

(off-screen) Where did _that _come from?!

?:

(off-screen) Let them go!

Camera shifts RIGHT to the distance and zooms IN on an eleven year old boy with googles: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. FULL SHOT of the clones surprised. HEAD SHOT of a surprised Mikey.

MIKEY:

(It's him!)

FULL SHOT of the clones and Tai standing in the distance.

DEVIMON:

(off-screen) So, the bravest leader of the DigiDestined finally arrived. But you're too late!

MID-SHOT of Tai ignoring Devimon's rant.

DEVIMON:

(off-screen) With my new army, you and the others will fall in darkness!

TAI:

That's what you think! Heroes _always _make history in fighting! *points out* Greymon!

LOW SHOT of a pair of feet as camera tilts UP to a FULL BODY SHOT of Greymon.

GREYMON:

You got it! Nova Blast!

FULL SHOT of Greymon firing a couple of more fire blasts which destroyed some clones. MID-SHOT of Ricky and the others free.

RICKY:

Huh?

PERSIAMON:

We're free!

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Thank goodness!

MID-SHOT of the other Digimon helping Mikey free.

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:

Thanks! Come on, Tai needs our help!

FULL SHOT of the group charge and fight off some clones. Devimon clones are still multiplying in numbers. TWO SHOT of a scared Bokomon and Neemon.

BOKOMON:

Oh, this is terrible. As long as he keeps multiplying, it'll be impossible to find the real one!

MID-SHOT of the new Devimon clones grab ahold of Greymon.

GREYMON:

Tai! There's too many of them!

TAI:

What?!

FULL SHOT of the clone army.

DEVIMON:

(off-screen) Look who's making history now! *laughs*

HEAD SHOT:

RICKY:

Where is that creep hiding?!

WORM'S EYE VIEW of a figure flying down from the sky. HIGH ANGLE VIEW of a relieved Tai.

TAI:

(He made it.)

Camera zooms IN to reveal the protagonist from Data Squad universe: Marcus Damon.

HEAD SHOT:

MARCUS:

He's right...

CUT-IN of Marcus charging a punch. MID-SHOT of Marcus punching the real Devimon hard in the face.

MARCUS:

HERE!

CUT-IN SHOT of Devimon feeling the pain while the D.N.A. charges Marcus' fist. FULL SHOT of the clones starting to vanish. Marcus lands in a fighting stance. MID-SHOT of the group impressed.

RICKY:

Whoa! He's good!

MID-SHOT of Devimon feeling hurt and confused.

DEVIMON:

What? My army has...faded? That's impossible! How could a punch could wipe out my army?!

MID-SHOT of Marcus with his D.N.A. charged fist.

MARCUS:

Never underestimate with the ultimate street fighter! *turns* Let's go, Agumon!

Camera pans RIGHT to reveal Marcus' partner Agumon from the Data Squad universe.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Right, Boss!

MID-SHOT of Marcus charging his power through his Digivice.

MARCUS:

D.N.A. Charge!

FULL SHOT of Agumon (Data Squad) digivolving through the D.N.A. energy.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Agumon digivolve to...

GEOGREYMON:

GeoGreymon!

MID-SHOT of a surprised Devimon.

DEVIMON:

Now there's _two _of you?!

TWO SHOT of Greymon and GeoGreymon.

GREYMON:

Looks like we Greymon have to stick together!

GEOGREYMON:

Amen, brother!

FULL SHOT of an angry Devimon with energy flowing through him. Camera slowly zooms in while he speaks.

DEVIMON:  
I will not let you four ruining this opportunity! I will find and destroy every last DigiDestined through time and space!

LOW SHOT of his feet suddenly frozen stuck to the ground.

HEAD SHOT:

DEVIMON:

What the-

Camera pans LEFT to reveal the freed ally Digimon with Frigimon creating the frozen ground around Devimon.

MERAMON:

We got him still!

FRIGIMON:

Now's your chance!

HEAD SHOT:

TAI:

Thanks, guys! Now...

Screen splits to Tai and Marcus.

TAI & MARCUS:

Finish him!

MID-SHOT:

GREYMON:

Nova Blast! *fires attack*

GEOGREYMON:

Mega Flame! *fires attack*

CUT-IN SHOT of both attacks merging as one huge fireball.

MID-SHOT:

OMNISHOUTMON:

With a dash of victory! *fires a V-shaped blast*

CUT-IN SHOT of the blast merging with the fireball. FULL SHOT of the fireball burning Devimon with one shot. MID-SHOT of a burning and disintegrating Devimon.

DEVIMON:

No...!

FULL SHOT of Devimon completely disappeared. Greymon and GeoGreymon revert to their Agumon forms. The other Digimon were recovered. CUT-IN SHOT of Mikey and Tai shaking hands.

MID-SHOT:

TAI:  
It's great to see you again.

MIKEY:  
You were awesome out there.

MID-SHOT of Ricky and Marcus locking their hands.

RICKY:

Dude, you literally packed a punch out there!

MARCUS:  
You weren't pretty bad, yourself.

FULL SHOT of Agumon and Agumon (Data Squad) meeting Shoutmon.

AGUMON:

*shakes Shoutmon's hand* King Shoutmon, it's an honor.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

*bows before him* Your Majesty.

SHOUTMON:

*blushing* Ah, you guys. You're embarrassing me.

Camera pans LEFT to Gumdramon.

GUMDRAMON:

I guess a lot of Digimon heard about you.

FULL SHOT of Bokomon and Neremonm walking to the group.

TWO SHOT of Mikey and Tai.

MIKEY:

Are you two alright?

TWO SHOT of Bokomon and Neemon.

BOKOMON:

Oh, why yes. Thank you for rescuing us. My name is Bokomon.

NEEMON:

I'm Neemon.

HEAD SHOT:

TAI:

How did you two wind up on File Island?

MID-SHOT:

BOKOMON:

Well, it was kind of a strange story...

Scene FADES to FLASHBLACK:

EXT. DIGITAL WORLD from "Frontier" UNIVERSE

EXTREME WIDE SHOTS of the Village of Flames, Autumn Leaf Fair and Beanstalk Village. Camera pans LEFT during narration.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) Neemon and I come from a Digital World where its protected by the powers of the Ten Legendary Warriors. We called upon a group of children who were chosen to inherit the warriors' powers and help save the Digital World from corrupted power of darkness.

HIGH SHOT of the clouds turning dark over the Continent of Flame.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) Just when peace was restoring in order...

FULL SHOT of giant mechanical claws emerging from the skies and destroying areas of each continent and rifts were created as results of the damages.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) ...giant, mechanical claws started appearing from the sky and wreck everything in their path.

Camera pans LEFT to a terrified Bokomon and Neemon watching the damage.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) None of us knew where these claws originated from. It was like they were not from his world.

HIGH ANGLE VIEW of shadows covering the two Digimon. MID-SHOT of Bokomon and Neemon turning and became surprised.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) Suddenly, our friends came to the rescue.

Camera tilts UP a FULL SHOT of Takuya, Koji, J.P., Tommy, Zoe and Koichi arriving on the scene. The group evovled into their Human Spirit forms and rush off against the claws. Camera pans LEFT to RIGHT on EXTREME WIDE SHOT of each warrior fighting hard against each claw.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) Our friends fought their hearts out against these mechanical fiends!

CUT-IN SHOTS of each warrior fell and got seperated through each rift.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) Unfortunately, the claws were too strong and each of our friends got sperated in the rifts.

TWO SHOT of a more terrified Bokomon and Neemon.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) We were the only ones left in this dangerous situation.

Bokomon's POV SHOT of a rift nearby them.

BOKOMON:

(narrating) It was a shame to leave our world, but we had no choice...

MID-SHOT of Bokomon running and dargging Neemon by pulling his pants. FULL SHOT of the two enetering the rift

BOKOMON:

(narrating) Neemon and I had to escape.

FLASHBACK ends. Scene FADES back to:

EXT. FILE ISLAND; GREAT CANYON

NODDY SHOT of the others listening to the story.

BOKOMON:

(off-screen) After entering the rift...

FULL SHOT of Bokomon and Neemon near the ally Digimon.

BOKOMON:

Neemon and I ended up here on this island *shows the ally Digimon* where these kind Digimon gave us hospitality till that wretched Digimon appeared.

TWO SHOT:

NEEMON:

Then, you guys came and were like "Don't worry, we'll save you!" and-

BOKOMON:

Neemon! *pulls and releases Neemon's pants* Anyway, we are deeply grateful for your help.

NODDY SHOT of the others.

FX -*sipping*

Camera pans RIGHT to Ricky sipping a can of soda from the soda machine earlier.

RICKY:

Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. Do you mind repeating that story again?

FULL SHOT of the others comically collapsing. MID-SHOT of Tai getting up and starts wondering.

TAI:

(What did he mean by "giant, mechanical claws"? So familar...)

Camera tilts DOWN to Agumon.

AGUMON:

What's wrong, Tai?

MEDIUM SHOT:

TAI:

I'm getting a feeling that there might be a Digimon with giant, mechanical claws...*gasps*

Brief CUT-IN SHOT image of an evil Digimon, Apocalymon.

HEAD SHOT:

TAI:

Apocalymon!

FULL SHOT:

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

What's an Apocalymon?

MID-SHOT:

AGUMON:

Apocalymon was one of our biggest foes.

Camera tilts UP to Tai.

TAI:

His plan was to create the Digital World and the real world into living nightmares so he can justify the darkness that created him.

TWO SHOT of Marcus and Agumon (Data Squad):

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Sounds like a weirdo, if you ask me.

MARCUS:

Didn't you kick his butt or something?

MEDIUM SHOT:

TAI:

We did. But it was like he was either brought back to travelling through time.

Camera pans LEFT to Ricky.

RICKY:

What about those two knights that came to our universe?

TWO SHOT of Bokomon and Neemon.

BOKOMON:  
Two knights...? *both him and Neemon gasp* Are you referring to the Royal Knights, Dynasmon and Crusadermon?

MID-SHOT:

MIKEY:  
Wait a minute, did those two Digimon came over your universe?

TWO SHOT:

NEEMON:

Those two were real meanies!

BOKOMON:  
For once, Neemon is right. They were pretty tough. They originally gathered up all the data in our Digital World to awaken the ancient Lucemon. It was a tragic memory. Still...how could an enemy we originally defeat we know suddenly reappear and become improved?

FULL SHOT of the group.

MARCUS:

Who or whatever's causing all this is in *raises fist* for a big whooping!

MIKEY:

*embarassed* Relax, guys. We'll find the threat. Don't jump to comclusions.

MID-SHOT:

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

*points out* Boss, look!

EXTREME WIDE SHOT of Great Canyon starting to dissolve in binary codes and random objects started appearing. FULL SHOT of the group.

AGUMON:

File Island is starting to disappear!

RICKY:

We gotta get outta here!

TWO SHOT of Tai and Marcus.

TAI:

If you're going to save our universes from this unknown threat, count me in! *gives thumbs up*

MARCUS:

*raises fist* My fist never gets tired!

TWO SHOT of both Agumon:

AGUMON & AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

We'll be ready for anything!

FULL SHOT of Bokomon and Neemon walking up to the group. NODDY SHOT of the others smiling after Bokomon and Neemon chose to join the adventure.

MID-SHOT:

BOKOMON:

You know, what they say: "the more, the merrier."

Camera pans RIGHT to Neemon.

NEEMON:

We're going with them?

TWO SHOT:

BOKOMON:

They saved our lives. We need protection from danger if we're going to Takuya and the others. *whispers to Neemon's ear* Plus, this journey will make a great story for my next book.

FULL SHOT of Mikey and Ricky opening a digital portal with their Xros Loaders. OVER-THE-SHOULDER SHOT of Mikey and the ally Digimon.

MIKEY:

Are you coming with us?

REVERSE SHOT:

FRIGIMON:

It's okay. We'll be fine.

ELECMON:

File Island's our home.

MERAMON:

We'll evacuate everyone to safety.

MEDIUM SHOT:

MIKEY:

Okay. *turns to portal* Let's go!

FULL SHOT of the group entering the portal and disappears.


	9. Crashing a Concert

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. SERVER CONTINENT; DESERT AREA - NIGHTTIME

ESTABLISHING shot of NENE and YULE travelling through the sand. NENE and YULE were starting to get exhausted.

YULE:

It feels we've been walking for hours.

NENE:

Yeah, I love going to beaches, but this desert sand gets boring and there's no water to cool off.

LOW SHOT of YULE tripping over something and fell over in the sand.

YULE:

Oh!

NENE:

Are you okay?

YULE:

*rubs head* I'm okay. It felt like I tripped over a wire or something.

YULE and NENE were digging the sand and reveal something hiding in the sand. TRUNK SHOT of YULE and NENE looking at the object.

NENE:

Huh?

Camera PULLS AWAY to reveal the object as a large, linking black cable wire.

YULE:

It _is _a wire! Something's not right in this area.

NENE:

Where did you think it came from?

FX - *rock and roll music playing*

YULE and NENE were trying to look for the sound.

NENE:

Is that...music?

YULE:

*points out* Look over there!

Camera PULLS OUT to reveal EXTREME WIDE SHOT of lights glowing with the music heard in the distance.

NENE:

Looks like we're about to get our answer.

YULE:

Let's check it out.

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. SEVER CONTINENT; DESERT AREA - ROCK MUSIC CONCERT

FX - *loud rock and roll music playing*

ESTABLISHING SHOT of many different types of Digimon attending and crowding the area near tents and a concert stage. Camera pans RIGHT to NENE and YULE hiding behind a rock near the crowd.

YULE:

Wow, there's gotta be a lot of Digimon in this area.

NENE:

I don't get it. How come those Digimon are attending a concert while this area will soon to be absorbed?

YULE:

Maybe this is a safe area from the unknown threat.

Camera tilts DOWN to NENE.

NENE:

Still, this concert must have a connection with this linking wire. We're getting in for a closer look.

NENE and YULE were about to enter the Digimon crowd. Suddenly, a REDVEGIEMON and MUSHROOMON blocking their way.

YULE:

What the-

MUSHROOMON:

What are you two humans think you're doing?

REDVEGIEMON:

Hit the road! This concert event is for Digimon only! No humans allowed!

ANGLE ON: NENE and YULE

YULE:

Hey! You can't tell us to-

NENE:

You're right. Sorry we trespassed. *walks out of shot* Let's go, bro.

YULE:

*follows her* Natalie, what are you-

NENE and YULE were walking towards the camera while REDVEGIEMON and MUSHROOMON were distant in the background.

NENE:

Don't worry, I have a backup plan of getting in.

ANGLE ON: REDVEGIEMON and MUSHROOMON.

MUSHROOMON:

Hey, RedVegiemon. There's some Digimon coming by.

REDVEGIEMON:

Huh?

A group appears on-screen: NENE (disguised as a Monmon), YULE (disguised as a Numemon), DAMEMON, MERVAMON, MONITAMON, BEELZEMON (Fusion), and SPARROWMON.

REDVEGIEMON:

Whoa, that's a lot of Digimon!

MUSHROOMON:

*makes an opening* Come on in. The concert will be starting soon.

Group enters crowd. WIDE SHOT of the group passing through the Digimon crowd,

NENE:

Excuse us.

DAMEMON:

Make way.

DERAMON:

Oh!

YULE:

Pardon us.

MERVAMON:

Sorry.

NANIMON:

Hey!

SPARROWMON:

Flying through.

MONITAMON:

Coming this way.

WOODMON:

Watch it!

The group made it closer to the stage.

YULE:

Natalie, you are a true master of disguises. Nobody suspects a thing.

NENE:

There's plenty more where those came from.

BEELZEMON (FUSION):

We'll strike when something suspicious shows up.

DAMEMON:

We'll keep our eyes peeled.

MONITAMON:

I'm sensing a high level of energy approaching the stage area.

ANGLE ON: Stage

Camera zooms IN on concert stage. Smoke engulfs the stage and spotlights starting centering the stage floor.

?:

(off-screen; Elvis Presley-like voice) Ladies and Digi-Gentlemen, are you to rock out hard?

CROWD cheers.

?:

(off-screen) I can't hear you!

CROWD cheers louder.

?:

(off-screen) Then, make some noise for...

Figure appears below the stage. Smoke fades and the figure reveals itself as a steel covered, hard bodied monkey.

METALETEMON:

...Me! MetalEtemon!

CROWD cheers wildly.

FX - *rock and roll music playing*

METALETEMON:

(raps into microphone) Now, everybody garther up, listen and hear. This message I'm 'bout to tell you is loud and clear. The name's MetalEtemon, a monkey full of metal. My energy's so high, I'm on the Mega level. This concert tonight is going to be berserk. 'Cuz this is the beginning of my new Dark Network! (off-key into microphone) Oh, yeah!

Camera TRUCKS OUT with METALETEMON's vocals vibrating and spreading Dark Network cables across the area. The CROWD was enjoying the vibrations. YULE and NENE were covering their ears from hearing the horrible music.

YULE:

His voice is terrible!

NENE:

This concert must be a trap to lure Digimon to be his minions!

YULE:

Or his groupies.

NENE:

Guys, we have to free these Digimon before this music gets you-*turns around* Guys?

YULE and NENE's Digimon were enjoying the vibrations and cheering as well.

SPARROWMON:

MetalEtemon rocks!

MERVAMON:

He's dreamy!

DAMEMON:

I want his autograph!

YULE:

Oh no! His singing got our Digimon under his spell! How are we going to stop him now, sis? *turns head* Sis?

Camera pans LEFT to NENE glaring at METALETEMON.

NENE:

(Who does that Digimon think he is? His doesn't know a thing or two about being a singer. I've been on a concert tour in Hong Kong. I know better than this buffoon. If these Digimon want to hear a _real _concert, I'll give them one.)

YULE:

Uh, sis? What are you-?

ANGLE ON: METALETEMON enjoying the spotlight and cheers.

NENE:

(off-screen) You stink!

METALETEMON:

Huh?

FX - *rock and roll music stops; cheering stops*

METALETEMON:

Now, hold up just a digi-second. Which one of you Digimon out there interrupted such a great performance?!

EXTREME WIDE SHOT of the crowd.

NENE:

(off-screen) I did!

Camera pans LEFT to NENE and a nervous YULE.

NENE:

You call _that_ a great performance? I've seen recycled soda cans sing better than you!

METALETEMON:

What?! How dare you! No monkey with a slingshot and an ugly-looking Numemon should criticize my music like that! You two oughta pay respect to your new master!

NENE:

I'm not a Digimon. I'm...(removes disguise) Nene Amano: pop idol from Hong Kong!

METALETEMON:

A human?! That's impossible! In matter of fact, honey, I never seen your face before. I was expecting a group of kids with Digimon.

NENE:

My brother and I have traveled from time and space and you're turning our Digimon into slaves over your awful music.

METALETEMON:

Sorry, little lady. But, this concert is the ultimate plan to re-awaken my Dark Network. Once the Dark Network cables completely cover this area, _all _the Digimon will bow down to me and listen to my singing 24/7! By the way, my music is _not _awful!

NENE:

Have you _ever_ heard of this simple word: "practice"?

Camera pans RIGHT to a confused YULE.

YULE:

(quietly) Seriously, what are you doing?

NENE:

*quietly* Trust me.

METALETEMON:

Huh? *tries to lean closer* Speak up, missy. Project your voice more!

NENE:

*to MetalEtemon* How's about we make this a challenge.

METALETEMON:

A challenge?

NENE:

A rap-off. Each of us will rap up a song. Whoever's song receives the most ovation wins. If I win, you free all the Digimon and end this pointless network.

METALETEMON:

*rubs chin* Interesting...what happens if _I _win?

NENE:

We'll be your slaves for life under your Dark Network.

Camera trucks OUT to a surprised YULE.

YULE:

What?! Are you-?!

METALETEMON:

Slaves for life? _That__'s _music to my ears!

NENE:

Do we have a deal?

METALETEMON:

...Deal. You're on.

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. DARK NETWORK CONCERT STAGE

ESTABLISHING SHOT of NENE walking onto the stage with METALETEMON nearby.

NENE:

Let me know if you're ready.

METALETEMON:

I'm _always_ ready. Ready to take you down, cupcake.

NENE:

You'll be dessert, when I'm done with dinner.

The crowd was laughing. METALETEMON was getting mad and points out.

METALETEMON:

*growls* DJ, crank up da beat! Let the rap-off...begin!

A GAZIMON, wearing DJ glasses, was scratching the records on the DJ system.

FX - *hip-hop music plays*

METALETEMON:

*raps* I was minding my business singing a song, everything was fine 'til you came along. A girl, you kidding? What a fool. I think you're just stubborn as a mule. You don't have what it takes against a Digimon like me, cuz' every human I face is immediately my enemy. I'm trying to have fun; I want to have a blast. But, there's one thing I hate and that's my past. I was once an Ultimate Digimon named Etemon; I was ruling the network and making each Digimon my pawn. I was even treated like a pharaoh inside a pyramid, 'til I was defeated by a metal-dino raised by a kid. They thought they won, they thought I was gone. But, they later realized their fight has just begun. Thanks to absorbing all the network's power, my comeback started to bloom like a flower. I thought my comeback was revenge galore, but getting destroyed by those kids gets me angry even more. So, why don't you just surrender and quit? I'm getting really tired of this comedy skit. I'm an all mighty Digimon, don't you see? This concert is about ME, not a 'she'. You think you are too cool for school; but here's my opinion (on what you kids say these days): boys rule, girls drool! *off-key* Yeah!

Crowd gives METALETEMON normal ovation and MONITAMON calculates perecentage of the performance: 70%.

METALETEMON:

*bows at the crowd* Thank you, thank you very much. *leans to NENE* Try to top _that_, kid!

A speechless NENE walks to the DJ GAZIMON and whispers in his ear. YULE was getting nervous. NENE walks to the center stage and grabs her microphone. Camera zooms IN into EXTREME-CLOSE-UP of NENE.

NENE:

Let's kick it!

FX - *rap music plays*

DJ GAZIMON starts scratching records to the rhythm. Stage lights start moving around the concert and NENE. CROWD suddenly feels drawn into the new music.

NENE:

All right? Ready to go?

CROWD cheers in response.

NENE:

Ready? Let's go! *moves while rapping* The Digivolution is up and running! Digi-See? Digi-Hear? Digi-Know it was coming? A Digi-Destiny starts today! Let me hear you say...DIGIMON! *holds out microphone to the crowd*

CROWD sings in response.

CROWD:

*sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

ANGLE ON: a surprised and smiling YULE.

CROWD:

(off-screen) *sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

DJ GAZIMON continues scratching records and starts smiling to the rhythm. Camera CUTS back on NENE.

NENE:

*raps* With Digi-Will and *holds out Xros Loader* Digivice in hand, do the Digi-Dynamics towards the Digi-Land! When your Digi-Past and Digi-Present collide! Time to Digi-Side! DIGIMON!

CROWD:

*sings* Digimon: Digital Mosters, Digimon are the champions!

ANGLE ON: a surprised METALETEMON with a dropped jaw.

CROWD:

(off-screen) *sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

FX - *rap music and record scratching continues*

DJ GAZIMON happily scratches records while a nervous METALETEMON walks up and tries gesturing. No response from DJ GAZIMON.

NENE:

*raps* The Digiworld in Digi-Place, and now we'll meet in Digi-Pace. With Digimon to protect what's right, we'll have to Digi-Fight!

CROWD & YULE:

*sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

METALETEMON tries gesturing on the crowd but no response.

CROWD & YULE:

(off-screen) *sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

METALETEMON'S expression changed into annoyed. Camera pans RIGHT to NENE.

NENE:

*raps* So Digi-Dudes will Digi-Rule with Digi-Ability and Digi-Cool, save the world from a Digi-Disaster, attack from the Digital Master!

CROWD & YULE:

*sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

METALETEMON is covering his ears in annoyance.

METALETEMON:

(overlapping) Please! Make it stop! This rap makes _no _sense at all!

CROWD & YULE:

(off-screen; overlapping) *sings* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions!

NATALIE starts smirking and faces the crowd. METALETEMON was trying to crawl off somewhere in the background.

NENE:

*raps* Let's wrap this up, let's wrap this up, the Digivolution will not be stopped! Digimon Rule! Digimon Rock! Remember the Digi-Things I say! And Digis Save the Day.

NENE, CROWD & YULE:

*sing* Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! Digimon: Digital Monsters, Digimon are the champions! Digimon: Digital Monsters, DIGIMON!

FX - *music stops; explosion*

CROWD gives NATALIE an ovation. MONITAMON calculates the perecentage of the performance: 100%.

MONITAMON:

Miss Nene wins!

The Dark Network cables started disappearing.

METALETEMON:

My Dark Network! No...!

CROWD and partner Digimon were snapped out of control. The CROWD Digimon were confused.

PUMPKINMON:

Hey, where am I?

KUNEMON:

How did we get here?

DERAMON:

I don't know about you guys. But I'm outta here.

CROWD Digimon exit scene. Camera pans LEFT to METALETEMON kneeling on the stage.

METALETEMON:

My number one fans! Come back! *sobs* Come back!

NENE walks up to METALETEMON.

NENE:

A deal's a deal, monkey breath. Why don't you make like a banana and split?

METALETEMON gets angry and grabs NENE.

METALETEMON:

_No_ one outstages MetalEtemon! _No _one! I don't know how you came up with tht terrible rap, but that doesn't mean I should surrender! I'll slip you away with my Banana Slip!

YULE:

Sis!

MERVAMON, BEELZEMON (FUSION) and DAMEMON (as TUWARMON) jump onto the stage.

TUWARMON:

Digi-Ninja Art: Cloth Wrap! *launches cloth*

Cloth wraps METALETEMON around and pulls him off NENE.

METAETEMON:

Hey, what's going-

NENE:

All right!

TUWARMON drags the wrapped METALETEMON towards him.

TUWARMON:

Mantis Dance!

TUWARMON rapidly slices METALETEMON in a dancing movement. CUT-IN SHOT of a slight crack on METALETEMON'S chest. TUWARMON throws METALETEMON towards BEELZEMON (FUSION) and MERVAMON.

TUWARMON:

Enemy approaching!

BEELZEMON (FUSION):

Thanks! Corona Blaster!

BEELZEMON (FUSION) fires a blast at the crack on METALETEMON and falls to the ground. METALETEMON gets up with an angry expression.

METALETEMON:

*points out* You think those weak attacks could work on me?! My body is made out of Chrome Digizoid! Only something stronger than my metal can break-

METALETEMON felt something and looks down. Camera tilts DOWN to METALETEMON'S crack starting to break. Camera tilts UP to METALETEMON with his anger expression changed to scared.

METAETEMON:

Uh oh.

YULE:

Looks like the power of teamwork was easy to crack open this nut.

CUTS back to STAGE:

MERVAMON:

*readies sword* You just sang your last tune. By the way, would you like to autograph *throws sword* my sword?!

The sword flies towards the camera. CUT-IN SHOT of the sword hitting METALETEMON'S crack. FULL SHOT of the sword through through his metal body. METALETEMON was feeling extreme pain. The crack was breaking up his entire body.

CLOSE-UP:

METALETEMON:

Thank you...good night.

FULL BODY SHOT of METALETEMON shattering into a million pieces.


	10. Ghouls and Creatures in Shinjuku

ANGLE ON: YULE

YULE:

Way to go, Nene! You were amazing up there!

NENE jumps off the stage and walks to YULE.

NENE:

Thanks, I appreciate it.

OVER-THE-SHOULDER SHOT:

YULE:

That rap you done on-stage was unbelievable. Where did you come up with that rap?

REVERSE SHOT:

NENE:

I know a guy during my tour in Hong Kong. It was kinda catchy.

YULE:

Oh. It's getting dark to find help. We should keep on going.

NENE:

I know. Mikey is counting us. We'll find help sooner or later. Let's go.

NENE, YULE and their DIGIMON exit scene. Camera steadily pans UP to a figure watching from a hill above the desert area.

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. DIGITAL SPACE PORTAL

ESTABLISHING SHOT of MIKEY, RICKY, TAI, MARCUS, their DIGIMON, BOKOMON & NEEMON traveling through the pathway.

MIKEY:

We're almost at the next area.

TWO SHOT of MARCUS and AGUMON (Data Squad) holding on his stomach.

MARCUS:

Thank goodness. Flying through this space is making Agumon nauseous.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

*groans* Oh, I wish they had bathrooms in digital space.

MARCUS:  
Relax, dude. Just hold it.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Okay, Boss.

Camera pans RIGHT to Agumon.

AGUMON:

Hey, Agumon. I wanted to ask you this question: Why do you call Marcus, "boss"?

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Oh, that's easy. He always takes care of me and always order me to fight like a pro!

TAI:

Take that advice from a street fighter.

AGUMON nods.

ANGLE ON: Bokomon and Neemon

NEEMON:

Is there a movie this flight?

BOKOMON:

*sarcastic* Yes, and it's called "Shut up and focus!"

NEEMON:

Oh, goody! I love mystery films!

Camera pans UP to Ricky and Gumdramon.

RICKY:

There's our exit.

The group exits the end of the portal. LOW SHOT of the group entering the new area.

ANGLE ON: Bokomon

BOKOMON:

Oh, my.

Camera moves UP to Agumon.

AGUMON:

Where are we now?

Camera moves UP-LEFT to Mikey.

MIKEY:

It looks like...a city.

Camera zooms OUT to reval group in a new area.

EXT. SHINJUKU; DAMAGED CITY STREET

ANGLE ON: RICKY and GUMDRAMON.

RICKY:

*looks around* Are we...back home?

MIKEY:

(off-screen) I don't think this is Shinonome.

Camera pans LEFT to Mikey.

MIKEY:

Our town was dissolved into binary codes.

MIKEY'S POV SHOT of the damged street.

MIKEY:

This city looks like it hasn't been absorbed yet.

MID-SHOT:

SHOUTMON:

*Phew* That's a relief. *looks around* What city are we in anyway?

TWO SHOT of TAI and MARCUS looking at the buildings and streets.

TAI:

I think we're in the city of Shinjuku.

MARCUS:

One of Tokyo's special wards.

ANGLE ON: GUMDRAMON rubbing his head in confusion.

GUMDRAMON:

Special...wards?

BOKOMON:

(off-screen) Perhaps an educational lesson would help you understand.

ANGLE ON: BOKOMON and WISEMON (appearing out of nowhere) were in front of a map of Tokyo.

WISEMON:

First of all, special wards are the municipalities that make up the core and population in Tokyo.

BOKOMON:

He's right. There are 23 special wards to be exact. Including...

CUT-IN view of BOKOMON and WISEMON pointing at each special ward on the map.

BOKOMON:

Adachi, Arawaka, Bunkyo...

WISEMON:

Chiyoda, Chuo, Edogawa, Itabashi...

FULL SHOT of the group looking bored and annoyed.

BOKOMON:

(off-screen) Katsushika, Kita, Koto, Meguro...

WISEMON:

(off-screen) Minato, Kakano, Nermia-

Camera pans RIGHT to RICKY covering his ears in bore.

RICKY:

(Man, there are more boring than my history teacher.)

ANGLE ON: WISEMON and BOKOMON continuing on the map.

BOKOMON:

Shinagawa, Shuginami...

WISEMON:

Sumida-

TWO fireballs appear in the shot burning the map. WISEMON and BOKOMON yelp in surprise.

MARCUS:

(off-screen) Okay, we get the point!

FULL SHOT of the group.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

*holding his head* Your egghead talk is burning my brain! In a bad way, though.

MIKEY:

Still, if this is Shinjuku, are we in our universe or in a different universe?

AGUMON notices something in the street debris.

TAI:

What's up, Agumon?

AGUMON picks up a card from the debris and looks at it carefully.

AGUMON:

Guys, I think we're in Shinjuku of a different universe.

MIKEY:

How do you know?

AGUMON turns and shows the group the card.

AGUMON:

...Because I have _never _seen a card with a picture of a Digimon on it.

CUT-IN SHOT of a Dark Tyrannomon card. LOW ANGLE SHOT of the group surprised.

ANGLE ON: SHOUTMON finding more cards in the debris.

SHOUTMON:

There's some cards under this debris.

FULL SHOT of the group looking at the cards. AGUMON (Data Squad) holds up an Agumon card.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Check it out! There's even a card of me! I'm famous!

AGUMON looks closely at the card.

AGUMON:

Um, Agumon. I think that's a card of _me_.

CLOSE-UP SHOT of the card's picture of the original Agumon.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

(off-screen) Aw, man!

BOKOMON holds a couple of cards.

BOKOMON:

These cards are exquisite.

Camera pans RIGHT to NEEMON using a card to pick his teeth. RICKY and GUMDRAMON were excited were gathering any cards.

GUMDRAMON:

These cards are cool!

RICKY:

I know, right?! I wanna collect 'em all!

MIKEY and TAI were looking at couple of cards.

TAI:

So, this must a universe where people think Digimon are nothing but ficitional characters like you see on TV.

MIKEY:

I don't think there aren't any real Digimon around here.

Camera pans LEFT to MARCUS.

MARCUS:

*points out* Something's coming!

ANGLE ON: a figure in the sky

HIGH ANGLE SHOT of the group watching the approaching figure. Camera zooms IN onto the figure to reveal itself as a PHANTOMON.

HEAD SHOT:

MIKEY:

It's a Digimon!

PHANTOMON flies towards to the camera.

PHANTOMON:

Shadow Scythe!

TAI:

Look out!

The group duck to the ground while PHANTOMON flies over the group. TWO SHOT of AGUMON and AGUMON (Data Squad) aiming at PHANTOMON.

AGUMON & AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Pepper Breath! *breathe fireballs*

POV SHOT of both fireballs missing PHANTOMON as it flies into the distance. MID-SHOT of the group getting up.

BOKOMON:

Merciful heavens!

MIKEY:

So, there _are _Digimon here.

TAI:

That one was a Phantomon.

ANGLE ON: GUMDRAMON

GUMDRAMON:

No problem, we'll bag that ghost when he gets back!

Camera pans UP to RICKY.

RICKY:

*points out* (nervous) He's back and I think he brought some friends.

ANGLE ON: PHANTOMON flying in the sky with multiple PHANTOMON.

MID-SHOT:

AGUMON:

He also brought some Bakemon!

AGUMON'S POV SHOT of multiple BAKEMON appearing on the street near the group. FULL SHOT of the group preparing to fight.

MARCUS:

No problem! *clenches fist* My fist will send these ghosts back to their graves!

SHOUTMON:

*turns and becomes surprised* Ah! What are those?!

The group turns and the camera pans RIGHT to a group of figures. LOW SHOT of camera tilts UP to reveal figures as medium-sized creatures with spirial-shaped stretchable arms with red cables connected on the backs. The creatures are known as CREEP HANDS. The group looks confused while in fighting positions.

TAI:

What are those things?!

MIKEY:

Are they...Digimon?

Multiple CREEP HANDS were apporaching towards the camera. Multiple BAKEMON were apporaching towards the camera. AERIAL SHOT of multiple PHANTOMON flying down to the group. FULL SHOT of the group were in positions. Screen splits into MIKEY, RICKY, TAI and MARCUS.

MIKEY, RICKY, TAI and MARCUS:

Let's go!

The group's Digivices started glowing and powered up their Digimon. FULL SHOT of each Digimon digivolving:

AGUMON:

Agumon digivolve to...

GREYMON:

Greymon!

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Agumon digivolve to...

GEOGREYMON:

GeoGreymon!

SHOUTMON:

Shoutmon digivolve to...

OMNISHOUTMON:

OmniShoutmon!

GUMDRAMON:

Gumdramon digivolve to...

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Arresterdramon!

GREYMON:

Nova Blast! *breathes fire*

Two BAKEMON were destroyed by the attack.

GEOGREYMON:

Mega Flame! *breathes a stream of fire*

One PHANTOMON was melted away from the flames. TWO SHOT of OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON:

OMNISHOUTMON:

I'll help Greymon; you and GeoGreymon deal with those strange creatures.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Right.

GREYMON continues using Nova Blast on half of the BAKEMON while OMNISHOUTMON punches and kicks off the other half. The PHANTOMON were diving at ARRESTERDRAMON and GEOGREYMON. GEOGREYMON uses Mega Flame on the PHANTOMON. ARRESTERDRAMON gets into a fist fight with two CREEPY HANDS. ARRESTERDRAMON was looking overwhelmed against the CREEPY HANDS.

HEAD SHOT:

ARRESTERDRAMON:

(These things got to have a weakness somewhere.)

ARRESTERDRAMON'S POV SHOT of the red cables connected behind the CREEP HANDS.

CLOSE-UP:

ARRESTERDRAMON:

(A-ha! Gotcha!)

CUT-IN SHOT of ARRESTERDRAMON raising and swinging his Anchor Tail. ARRESTERDRAMON slices the cable off of one CREEP HAND. The CREEP HAND was feeling weakened.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Mach Fist!

ARESTERDRAMON rapidly punches off the CREEPY HAND.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Who's next?

The other CREEPY HANDS were fleeing the fight.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Guys, I found a weakness for those creatures!

FULL SHOT of the others manage to defeat the last of the BAKEMON and PHANTOMON.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

(off-screen) We gotta cut off the cables!

TAI:

Okay!

RICKY:

The sooner we catch them, the sooner we'll figure out who's the head honcho here!

The group chases after the fleeing CREEP HANDS.

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. SHINJUKU - SKYSCRAPER BUILDING DISTRICT; DAMAGED STREET

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the group still chasing the fleeing CREEPY HANDS. The CREEPY HANDS stop at the central street. Camera pans LEFT to the group looking confident.

MIKEY:

End of the line, you creeps!

MARCUS:

*shows fists to CREEP HANDS* I have two friends of mine that you will _definitely _be acquainted to.

ANGLE ON: a Digital Portal opening in the sky. HIGH ANGLE of the group observing the portal.

GREYMON:

Now what's happening?

TAI:

I see something in the portal!

FULL SHOT of a red liquid-like substance inside the portal. The substance releases creatures with cloth-like bodies, pumpkin faces and sickles for limbs. These creatures known as PENDULUM FEET.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Those creatures have the same cables like the hand guys!

Camera pans LEFT to OMNISHOUTMON.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Looks like we're fighting something that isn't a Digimon at all.

GEOGREYMON:

Something else is coming out of the portal!

ANGLE ON: Digital Portal

A giant Digimon emerges from the portal. The Digimon had an appearance of devil-like monster with one eye and one on each palm of both hands. It falls and lands aside the CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET.

MIKEY:

What kind of Digimon is that?

BOKOMON:

I heard of this one! *reads book* It is a Ghoulmon! A Dark Digimon that acts like a god of destruction!

RICKY:

What makes it so destructive?

BOKOMON:

*reads book* It has three eyes. One on its face for observation and one on each hand that-

GHOULMON fires arrows from each hand and destroys a couple of buildings.

BOKOMON:

-shoot powerful energy arrows!

LOW ANGLE SHOT of pieces of the damaged buildings falling down at the group.

MIKEY:

(off-screen) Stay clear!

The group moves safely out of the crashing site. GHOULMON continues destroying buildings while CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET were approaching the group.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

There's too many of them!

GEOGREYMON:

That Ghoulmon looks very strong!

GREYMON:

Tai, I don't think it would take two Champions to fight a Mega.

TAI:

You've read my mind. *to MARCUS* Marcus?

MARCUS:

Oh, yeah! I know _exactly _what's next.

GREYMON and GEOGREYMON revert to their AGUMON forms. Screen splits into TAI and MARCUS.

TAI & MARCUS:

Go, Agumon!

AGUMON:

Agumon wrap digivolve to...

WARGREYMON:

WarGreymon!

MARCUS charges his Digivice with D.N.A. Energy.

MARCUS:

D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!

AGUMON (DATA SAQUAD):

Agumon double-warp digivolve to...

SHINEGREYMON:

ShineGreymon!

WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON stand aside OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON.

WARGREYMON:

ShineGreymon and I will take care of Ghoulmon. You two should focus on cutting the cables off these things.

OMNISHOUTMON:

We'll try our best.

SHINEGREYMON:

Let's fry these creeps!

AERIAL SHOT of WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON flying towards GHOULMON. GHOULMON fires arrows from its left hand. WARGREYMON deflects each one with his Dramon Drestroyers. MARCUS swipes hand on his Digivice.

MARCUS:

Heads up, ShineGreymon!

The GeoGrey Sword was summoned upon SHINEGREYMON's hand.

SHINEGREYMON:

Thanks, Boss!

GHOULMON fires arrows from its right hand.

SHINEGREYMON:

GeoGrey Sword!

SHINEGREYMON swings his sword to deflect the arrows back to GHOULMON. GHOULMON receives a little damage. Camera tilts DOWN to OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON standing back-to-back surrounded by CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Those "handy" creeps are going down.

ARRETSERDRAMON:

Those sickle-feet things have my name written all over them.

OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON jump away from each other. OMNISHOUTMON punches and blocks in hand-to-hand combat against each CREEP HAND. The PENDULUM FEET are swinging their sickles while ARRESTERDRAMON swings his tail to block and attack each one.

WARGREYMON:

*spins into tornado* Great Tornado!

WARGREYMON spins towards GHOULMON. GHOULMON grabs ahold of WARGREYMON and stops spinning.

WARGREYMON:

Let me go!

GHOULMON'S hands were charging their arrows at WARGREYMON. SHINGREYMON flies up and raises GeoGrey Sword.

SHINGREYMON:

Hang on, WarGreymon!

SHINEGREYMON slices off both hands and frees WARGREYMON. GHOULMON roars in pain. WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON get into fighting positions.

WARGREYMON:

Thanks.

SHINGREYMON:

No problem. Now let's...huh?

GHOULMON's hands were grown back. Camera tilts UP on its main eye glowing red. OMNISHOUTMON and ARESTERDRAMON stop fighting and focus on the glowing eye.

OMNISHOUTMON:

What's it doing now?

Camera pans LEFT to BOKOMON flipping through information in his book.

BOKOMON:

I knew I forgot to mention something else about its main eye!

NEEMON was dazed by the glowing eye.

NEEMON:

Pretty...light.

CUT-IN SHOT of the main eye glowing and powering up. BOKOMON found a page in his book.

BOKOMON:

Here it is! Ghoulmon's main eye is its secret weapon: Explosion Eye. It is a powerful laser beam that could wipe out an entire area!

TWO SHOT:

TAI:

What?!

MARCUS:

We gotta evacuate out of this city!

WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON turn in focus onto the group.

WARGREYMON:

But, we can't just-

GHOULMON fires energy arrows that shot down WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON to the ground.

TAI:

WarGreymon!

MARCUS:

ShineGreymon!

ARRESTERDRAMON:

We'll-

Multiple CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET knock down OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON to the ground.

MIKEY:

Guys, get up!

RICKY:

We'll all be destroyed if you don't get up!

BOKOMON:

*points up* He's firing!

NEEMON:

Yay! Prettier light!

LOW ANGLE SHOT of Ghoulmon uses Explosion Eye. The laser beam was firing towards the group.


	11. Takato Joins

POV SHOT of the laser beam approaching the group. Scene flashes to WHITE. White FADES OUT to normal. CLOSE-UP of MIKEY looking unharmed. Camera zooms OUT to the entire group unharmed under a dark shade.

MIKEY:

Huh?

TAI:

*looks around* Where did this shade come from?

?:

(off-screen; two merged voices) Is everyone okay?

Camera TRUCKS OUT to reveal the group was protected by a giant shield. It is wielded by a Digimon in white armor with a flowing red cape and powerful lance. It is called GALLANTMON.

MIKEY:

*surprised* (Wait, is that...?)

Camera zooms IN through GALLANTMON and reveals a human boy inside a "Tamer Bubble".

MIKEY:

(It's Takato Matsuki and his partner Guilmon!)

TAKATO salutes to MIKEY from the inside. Camera zooms OUT to GALLANTMON standing alongside ther group.

RICKY:

Boy, are we glad to see you again!

GALLANTMON:

Sorry we're late. *turns to CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET* I guess you all already met the Agents.

MARCUS:

Huh? What "Agents"?

GALLANTMON:

(TAKATO's voice) I'll explain later. Right now, we have to defeat that monster of a Digimon! *to OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON* You two can handle the Agents!

OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON look confused.

GALLANTMON:

(GUILMON's voice) *points out* Those things!

OMNISHOUTMON & ARRESTERDRAMON:

Oh, right! *prepare in fighting postitions*

GALLANTMON, WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON fly towards GHOULMON. GHOULMON fires multiple arrows from its hands. WARGREYMON, SHINEGREYMON and GALLANTMON shift in different directions to avoid each attack. An infuriated GHOULMON charges its main eye and uses Explosion Eye.

GALLANTMON:

Not _this _time! *readies shield* Shield of Justice!

GALLANTMON's shield fires an energy beam at Explosion Eye which pushes the attack back towards GHOULMON. GHOULMON becomes heavily damaged and crashes the ground.

GALLANTMON:

(off-screen) Now's your chance!

WARGREYMON gathers energy into a huge fireball.

WARGREYMON:

Terra Force! *throws attack*

SHINEGREYMON spreads his wings and charges light energy in his central chest area.

SHINEGREYMON:

Glorious Burst! *fires light energy*

Both Terra Force and Glorious Burst hit and disintergrated GHOULMON. Camera tilts DOWN to OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON fighting the CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET.

WARGREYMON:

They're getting tired out!

GALLANTMON:

I'll lend them a hand! *charges down*

WORM'S EYE VIEW of GALLANTMON readies his lance and charges down towards the camera. CUT-IN SHOT of his lance charging with electricity. HIGH ANGLE VIEW of OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON moving out for space.

ANGLE ON: TAKATO in "Tamer Bubble"

TAKATO:

Finish them, Guilmon!

Camera zooms OUT to GALLANTMON.

GALLANTMON:

Lightning Joust!

GALLANTMON'S tip of the lance hits and the group and spreads electricity on all the CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEETS. The elecrticty cuts the cables and they are all destroyed.

MIKEY:

All right!

GALLANTMON reverts back into TAKATO and GUILMON. The other Digimon revert to their original forms. MIKEY and TAI shake hands with TAKATO.

MIKEY:

Thanks for saving us, Takato.

TAKATO:

Don't mention it. It's great to see you guys again. Guilmon and I had a feeling you would up in our universe. You're my idols!

RICKY:

_Your _universe?

GUILMON:

That's right. This town is where me and Takato-mon live.

AGUMON & AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Wow...

RICKY runs up with a bunch of Digimon cards to TAKATO.

RICKY:

Takato, you must be lucky to live in a world where cards like these exist!

TAKATO:

Don't get _too _wrapped up on these cards. They're more than just collectibles; they also contain energy that helps make a Tamer's Digimon stronger. They really come in handy for emergencies.

Camera tilts DOWN to GUILMON.

GUILMON:

*holds stomach* Speaking of emergencies...Takato, I'm hungry.

AGUMON and AGUMON (Data Squad) were holding their stomaches.

AGUMON:

Me too.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Boss forgot to pack food before this adventure.

MARCUS:

Don't blame me! You told me for our universe was more important than having snacks!

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

I must've changed my mind at the last minute.

TAKATO:

You're hungry? Why didn't you say so?

TAKATO takes bread and rolls out of his backpack. SHOUTMON, GUMDRAMON, AGUMON, AGUMON (Data Squad) and GUILMON were excited and drooling.

TAKATO:

(off-screen) Luckily, my family owns a bakery in town.

SHOUTMON, GUMDRAMON, AGUMON, AGUMON (Data Squad), BOKOMON and NEEMON were happily munching on the food. GUILMON was sniffing through the food.

GUILMON:

Hey, Takato-mon. Where's the Guilmon Bread?

TAKATO takes out a loaf of bread shaped like GUILMON's head.

TAKATO:

I wouldn't forget a favorite food based for my favorite pal.

GUILMON was happily panting his tongue and wagging his tail.

TAKATO:

You like it? You like it, boy? Go...*throws bread* fetch!

GUILMON fetches after the thrown bread. AGUMON (Data Squad) catches it before GUILMON does.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Mmm, a Digimon-shaped bread! Don't mind if I do.

GUILMON grabs and pulls one end of the bread before AGUMON (Data Squad) takes a bite out of it.

GUILMON:

Hey, that's _my _bread!

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

*pulls bread* No way! It's mine!

GUILMON:

*pulls bread* Takato-mon made it special for me!

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

*pulls bread* I don't see your name on it!

GUILMON:

*pulls bread* Yes, it does! It's called "_GUILMON _Bread"!

GUILMON and AGUMON (Data Squad) were fighting in a cartoon-like comical matter. TAKATO offers rolls to MIKEY, RICKY, TAI and MARCUS. GUILMON and AGUMON (Data Squad) continue fighting in the background.

MIKEY:

Thank you.

TAI:

So, Takato. Why is the city...empty?

TAKATO:

Let's see where do I begin...?

BEGIN FLASHBACK.

EXT. CITY OF SHINJUKU - CLEAR & SUNNY

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the citizens enjoying their normal lives. TAKATO and GUILMON were travelling and patroling the streets.

TAKATO:

(narrating) Before the disaster, things were settling well since we had Digimon on our side to protect against any upcoming threat.

AERIAL SHOT of a digital portal opening in the sky and releasing multiple BAKEMON and PHANTOMON. Each of the ghost Digimon caused damage throughout the city. The townspeople were fleeing from the scrambling ghost Digimon.

TAKATO:

(narrating) But, then a lot of ghost-like Digimon showed up and caused damage.

WIDE SHOT of police forces and authorities evacuating everyone to safety. MR. & MRS. MATSUKI were trying to reach out to TAKATO through the barricade.

TAKATO:

(narrating) Soon, the authoritites and everyone, including our parents, had to be evacuated somewhere safe till the damage is clear.

Camera pans RIGHT to TAKATO, GUILMON and the other TAMERS facing off against the ghost Digimon.

TAKATO:

(narrating) We were chosen to stay here because we handled situations liek this before and knew could be trusted.

TAKATO and his friends fought as many ghost Digimon as possible.

TAKATO:

(narrating) We almost had our victory in this fight. Until..._they _came.

ANGLE ON: Digital Portal

Digital Portal opens up and releases CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET. TAKATO and his friends were surprised upon the encounter.

MARCUS:

(off-screen) Are talking about those creatures?

TAKATO:

(narrating) Yes. Those creatures you encounters were called Agents.

HALT FLASHBACK:

EXT. SHINJUKU - BUILDING DISTRICT

RICKY:

So, what _are _the Agents, anyway?

TAKATO:

It's hard to explain, really. But, let's just say that they are like minions that attack enemies.

GUMDRAMON:

What about those red cables on their backs?

TAKATO:

The red cables connect and creates these minions under power of the D-Reaper.

AGUMON (Data Squad) and GUILMON were still holding the bread.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

The D-What?

GUILMON quickly snatched the bread and ate it.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Hey, you cheated!

Camera pans LEFT to AGUMON.

AGUMON:

Who or what is the D-Reaper?

TAKATO:

The D-Reaper was one of the biggest enemies we ever fought.

NODDY SHOT of the others listening.

TAKATO:

(off-screen) It was a computer program designed by the goverment to keep other programs from exceeding their lmits. However, as time passed, it became corrupted by a virus and started deleting and absorbing everything in the Digital World. It even followed us back home at Shinjuku.

GUILMON:

Let's not forget it kidnapped Jeri, Takato's girlfrie-

TAKATO:

*blushes* Guilmon!

GUILMON:

*chuckles* Sorry.

TAKATO:

Anyway, we fought our hardest to save both worlds (and Jeri) from that pink blob of a program. But now, it somehow returns for revenge and must've formed with an alliance with those ghost Digimon.

RESUME FLASHBACK.

EXT. SHINJUKU - DAMAGED STREETS

ESTABLISHING SHOT of TAKATO and the other TAMERS fighting the PHANTOMON, CREEP HANDS and PENDULUM FEET. A few of the enemies created small time rifts.

TAKATO:

(narrating) When my friends and I learn that these ghosts came from another universe, we decided to split up in order to find the D-Reaper _and _the source of the problem.

CUT-IN SHOTS of TAKATO'S friends entering the small time rifts and disappear. Camera pans RIGHT to TAKATO and GUILMON.

TAKATO:

(narrating) Guilmon and I chose to stay here to protect Shinjuku no matter what and take care of the remaining Digimon.

TAKATO and GUILMON bio-merged into GALLANTMON and flies off.

END FLASHBACK.

EXT. SHINJUKU - BUILDING DISTRICT

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the group.

TAKATO:

We are really grateful for your help.

SHOUTMON:

Aren't you worried that your friends might get lost? I mean time and space is becoming unbalanced.

GUILMON:

Takato-mon nevers gets lonely as long he has me around. *rubs head onto TAKATO*

TAKATO:

Besides, I know my friends. I'm sure they'll be back soon.

MARCUS:

Let's hope they do.

TAI:

Still, there's _one_ thing that we haven't figured out: _Where _did the ghost Digimon come from?

AERIAL SHOT of a dark cloud covering the skies of Shinjuku. WIDE SHOT of the dark clouds covering the entire Shinjuku.

?:

(off-screen) Does _this _answer your question?

HIGH ANGLE SHOT of the group.

MIKEY:

Who said that?!

?:

(off-screen) Why, I am one of the lord of nightmares. And this entire city is about to suffer in binary codes.

HIGH SHOT of the building district starting to dissolve in binay codes. The group becomes shocked.

RICKY:

Not again!

TAI:

Who are you?!

ANGLE ON: Dark Cloud

The cloud opens up a silhouette of a figure hidden in the cloud.

?:

Perhaps _this_ will refresh your memory. Crimson Mist!

The figure spews a red mist that was disintergrating a couple of buildings.

TAI:

("Crimson"...nightmares...*gasps*) Myotismon?!

?:

Correction: I am _MaloMyotismon_. I am the Myotismon four years in the future. My original plan was to cover both your world and the Digital World into darkness using powers of the Dark Spore Children. But now, after forming an alliance with the D-Reaper, the entire multiverse will soon be under ruling of our new supreme leader.

RICKY:

What supreme leader?!

MIKEY:

Who are you two working for?!

MALOMYOTISMON:

I'm sorry. Please save all questions after the end of the destruction.

TAKATO:

You and the D-Reaper won't get away with this!

MALOMYOTISMON:

If you legendary heroes to wish to fight us, then you have to find us first. Farewell!

MALOMYOTISMON exits scene. WIDE SHOT of half the Shinjuku area dissolved in binary codes.

GUILMON:

Takato, Shinjuku is halfway destroyed!

TAKATO:

I know! But what about everyone else? Henry, Rika, Mom, Dad, Jeri? What if-

MIKEY:

(off-screen) They'll be fine.

TAKATO and GUILMON turn to MIKEY.

MIKEY:

Don't worry. You'll see them when we reach the center of the universes.

A short pause. TAKATO and GUILMON nod and walk up to the group.

TAKATO:

Okay. We're in.

MIKEY:

*holds hand on TAKATO's shoulder* Welcome back to the team. Now...let's head out!

MIKEY opens a portal with his Fusion Loader and the group exits the scene through the portal.


	12. Chris meets Ryo

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. DIGITAL DIMENSIONAL SPACE

ESTABLISHING SHOT of a small creature flying around and entering the scene. It was a cute, white Digimon with big ears for flying and has a Zero Unit symbol on its forehead. It was CALUMON.

CALUMON:

(Aw, this is terrible. Ever those scary ghosts attacked, I can't find my friends anywhere. I'm bored. I'm lonely. I wished someone would play with me.) Huh?

AERIAL SHOT of CALUMON seeing a small group of people travelling from below. Camera ZOOMS IN to reveal DRAKE, JORDAN and TARA.

CALUMON:

Hey, maybe they can play with me!

ANGLE ON: DRAKE's group

TARA:

Drake, are you sure know where you're going?

DRAKE:

Yes. We will be close soon.

JORDAN:

May I ask you a question: Before we started this journey, you were still depressed over betrayal and loss for your Digimon partner.

DRAKE was focused while listening to JORDAN,

JORDAN:

(off-screen) All of a sudden, you started to act like different like you mentioned something about studying for your SATs early or joining a baseball team. Now, you're looking for a new Digimon partner? What's up with you?!

DRAKE:

It's none of your business.

CALUMON tries to fly closer to the group.

TARA:

Well, in case something's up, we're here for you. After all, we are a team and we always look out for each-

DRAKE:

*yells at TARA and JORDAN* _I don't need support!_

DRAKE unknowingly scared CALUMON and CALUMON falls into a random portal nearby. JORDAN and TARA were speechless and kept quiet. DRAKE was completely focused on their path.

DRAKE:

(I don't care what they say. To me, they're nothing but insects to me. Once I find my destined Digimon, I will become the most powerful Tamer of all!)

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. CLOUDY SKY AREA

ESTABLISHING SHOT of CHRIS riding on MAILBIRDRAMON through the clouds.

?:

(off-screen) Chris. Come in, Chris!

CHRIS:

*sighs*

CHRIS picks up his Fusion Loader.

CHRIS:

Yeah, Dracomon?

ANGLE ON: DRACOMON on Fusion Loader screen

DRACOMON:

Any luck yet?

CHRIS:

Luck on what?

DRACOMON:

Finding someone to join your team.

CHRIS:

Well...no. But-

DRACOMON:

You should be ashamed of yourself.

CHRIS:

Huh? What are your talking about?!

DRACOMON:

I know you're lucky to have five of your strongest Digimon on your team. Still, what if this unknown enemy's forces are so strong that the six of us couldn't handle alone. Mikey ordered you to search for allies from other universes. Instead, I find you high in the sky without a care in the world-

CHRIS:

Look, finding some ally isn't my business right now! The only business I'm dealing with is trying to follow my own path. If we make a close encounter of the most obivious kind right now, then it would be a different story.

FX - *crushing sound; roaring*

DRACOMON:

What was that?

CHRIS looks down from the clouds. BIRD'S EYE VIEW of two large groups fighting each other.

CHRIS:

(off-screen) Looks like there's a fight down there.

Camera tilts DOWN to next scene:

EXT. DIGITAL WASTELAND AREA

ESTABLISHING SHOT of group of TYRANNOMON and BRACHIOMON fighting against a group of DARKTYRANNOMON and TRICERAMON. One TRYANNOMON was in a pushing struggle against a DARKTYRANNOMON. One BRACHIOMON hits off another DARKTYRANNOMON. Another TYRANNOMON gives TRICERAMON in a head-lock and pushes it off. An angry TRICERMON rams into two BRACHIOMON. Camera pans LEFT to a large, grey TYRANNOMON dominating the left known as MASTERTYRANNOMON.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

MetalTyrannomon, your army has no right to invade your territory. Leave at once.

Camera shifts RIGHT to METALTYRANNOMON dominating the right.

METALTYRANNOMON:

No! We have orders to take control of any are we choose! The master will be pleased.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

So be it. Master Fire! *breathes fire*

METALTYRANNOMON:

Nuclear Laser! *fires energy shell from left arm*

Both attacks hit each other. Camera tilts UP to CHRIS.

DRACOMON:

(off-screen) They're so many down there.

CHRIS:

Looks like I found an interesting challenge. Time for action!

AERIAL SHOT of MAILBIRDRAMON gliding down through the clouds.

DRACOMON:

(off-screen) Wait! Are you sure it's a good idea...?

WIDE SHOT of some TYRANNOMON and BRACHIOMON weakened on the field. Camera pans LEFT to a tiring MASTERTYRANNOMON using Master Fire. Camera shifts RIGHT to METALTYRANNOMON swifting and countering with Nuclear Missile. CHRIS lands in-between the battlefield near MASTERTYRANNOMON.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

Who are you?

CHRIS:

A fearless General.

ANGLE ON: METALTYRANNOMON and his army

METALTYRANNOMON:

Outta our way, human! We're in a middle of a fight!

CLOSE-UP of CHRIS:

CHRIS:

If you're looking for a fight...

CUT-IN SHOT of CHRIS reloads from his Fusion Loader. Camera zooms OUT to CHRIS standing alongside GREYMON, MAILBIRDRAMON, DRACOMON, DECKERDRAMON and CYBERDRAMON (Fusion).

CHRIS:

You'll have to go through me.

ANGLE ON: METALTYRANNOMON and his army.

METALTYRANNOMON:

Very well. I guess you'll be easy to beat! Charge!

Army of TRICERAMON and DARKTYRANNOMON charge off to CHRIS.

CHRIS:

*to MASTERTYRANNOMON* Retreat your army to safety.

RACK FOCUS onto MASTERTYRANNOMON nodding. He and his army exit scene.

CHRIS:

Go!

CHRIS' Digimon and METALTYRANNOMON's army charge towards each other and commence fighting.

GREYMON:

Mega Flame!

GREYMON breathes fire at two DARKTYRANNOMON. Camera tilts UP to MAILBIRDRAMON flying.

MAILBIRDRAMON:  
Plasma Beak!

MAILBIRDRAMON fires a plasma beam at a couple of TRICERAMON. DRACOMON was facing off a DARKTYRANNOMON. LOW ANGLE VIEW of the opponent trying to slash DRACOMON. DRACOMON dodges and trips his opponent.

DRACOMON:

Have a nice trip, see you next fall!

DECKERDRAMON fires multiple missiles at groups of DARKTYRANNOMON and TRICERAMON. Camera pans RIGHT to CYBERDRAMON (Fusion) knocking down a few TRICERAMON with its lance.

METALTYRANNOMON:

Get up, you wimps! *Camera pulls away* You really you're letting them push you around like this?!

The DARKTRYANNOMON and TRICERAMON get up and ready themselves.

CHRIS:

You've seen nothing yet. *powers Fusion Loader* Digi-Fuse!

GREYMON, DECKERDRAMON and MAILBIRDRAMON fuse into DECKERGREYMON. DRACOMON and CYBERDRAMON fuse into CYBERDRACOMON. DARKTYRANNOMON and TRICERAMON start look nervous and cower.

METALTYRANNOMON:

What are you idiots doing?! Attack!

CHRIS:

Show them how powerful you are!

DECKERGREYMON:

Plasma Decker Missiles!

DECKERGREYMON fires plasma missiles that destroy half of METALTYRANNOMON's army.

METALTYRANNOMON:

Huh?!

CYDERDRACOMON:

Dragon Claw Tornado!

CYBERDRACOMON spins into a tornado and cuts through the second half of the army.

METALTYRANNOMON:

It can't be!

CHRIS:

Now...combine!

DECKERDRAMON and CYBERDRACOMON combine their attacks as plasma-missile tornado towards METALTYRANNOMON. METALTYRANNOMON tries to guard himself. The attack damaged his metal body. His head and arms were cracked.

CYBERDRACOMON:

Wow...we actually did it.

CHRIS:

See...I told you I didn't any-

METALTYRANNOMON:

(off-screen) *roars loudly*

METALTYRANNOMON made a huge, vibrating roar with energy surrounding him.

CHRIS:

(No...he wouldn't.)

METALTYRANNOMON:

I...will...destroy...you...!

METALTYRANNOMON started digivolving.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

He's...digivovling.

METALTYRANNOMON digivolved into RUSTTYRANNOMON.

RUSTYRANNOMON:

*loud mechanical roar*

CYBERDRACOMON:

What kind of Digimon is he?!

Camera pans LEFT to CHRIS.

CHRIS:

I don't know. His metal looks like...rust.

CYBERDRACOMON:

So he's called "RustTyrannomon"?

RUSTTYRANNOMON readies himself in battle. Camera PULLS AWAY to CHRIS and his Digimon.

DECKERGREYMON:

Whatever he's called, he's not getting away with it!

CHRIS:

You're right. We'll rust him down to size! Go!

DECKERGREYMON:

Plasma Decker Missiles! *fires plasma missiles*

The missiles hit RUSTTYRANNOMON but his armor received no damage.

DECKERGREYMON:

Huh?

CHRIS:

What? CyberDracomon, claw his armor apart!

CYBERDRACOMON:

*spins into a tornado* My claws are ready!

The claw tornado surrounds RUSTTYRANNOMON. Each clawing brought no damage to the armor. A dizzy CYBERDRACOMON returns to CHRIS.

CYBERDRACOMON:

I think I broke a nail.

CHRIS:

How come rusted metal like _that _be _this _strong?!

Camera pans LEFT to MASTERTYRANNOMON.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

Watch out!

RUSTTYRANNOMON's back cannon charges up.

CHRIS:

Team, stop it!

CYBERDRACOMON:

I don't know if we-

CHRIS:

Just do it!

A half-tired DECKEDRAMON and CYBERDRACOMON charge towards RUSTTYRANNOMON.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Rust Breath!

RUSTYRANNOMON breathes an industrial breath at the charging DECKERGREYMON and CYBERDRACOMON.

DECKERGREYMON:

What's...happening?

CYBERDRACOMON:

I don't know.

CLOSE-UP of their metallic armor turning to rust. DECKERGREYMON and CYBERDRACOMON tried moving.

CYBERDRACOMON:

My body feels...numb.

DECKERGREYMON:

Chris...I can't...move!

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

RustTyrannomon must've rusted your Digimon's metallic bodies!

RACK FOCUS onto a shocked CHRIS.

CHRIS:

(...No.)

Camera slowly zooms IN on a gloating RUSTTYRANNOMON.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Surrender now human or your Digimon become scrap metal!

CHRIS:

Never!

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Then, my cannon will make an exception.

The back cannon charges at maximum power. CHRIS had a tear rolling down his face. A voice from his deceased father was heard in his head.

CHRIS:

(No...)

MR. ANOUMA:

(off-screen) See? You'll _never _be strong and successful as your old man with that tear on your face!

Camera shot DISSOLVES to CYBDERDRACOMON.

CYBERDRACOMON:

Chris...do you understand...now?

Camera shot dissolves back to CHRIS. EXTREME CLOSE-UP of RUSTTYRANNOMON.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Say goodbye to your friends.

Cannon aims at the numb CYBERDRACOMON and DECKERGREYMON.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Industrial Cannon!

Camera SPEED sets to SLOW-MOTION. The cannon fires a blast towards the numb Digimon. Shot DISSOLVES to a worried CHRIS. Scene DISSOLVES to a sad CYBERDRACOMON and DECKERGREYMON. Shot DISSOLVES to POV SHOT of the blast apporaching the Digimon. Suddenly, the scene flashes white and DECKERGREYMON and CYBERDRACOMON dissappear out of the shot. Camera SPEED resumes to NORMAL. The blast hits the ground.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Huh?!

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

What was that flash?

Scene flashes white and DECKERGREYMON and CYBERDRACOMON appear next to MASTERTYRANNOMON.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

Your Digimon are all right!

Camera pans RIGHT to a confused CHRIS.

CHRIS:

How was that possible?

Scene flashes white and an android-humanoid Digimon with a flapping red muffler appears near CHRIS.

CHRIS:

Huh?!

?:

No need to fear. Your Digimon are safe.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

How dare you ruin a perfect shot from my cannon?!

?:

Guess your mind isn't as strong as your metal.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

*growls* Who are you?!

?:

Who am I? *Camera pulls into EXTREME-CLOSE-UP* I'm Justimon, fighter of justice!

JUSTIMON speedily runs to RUSTTYRANNOMON.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

This is _too _easy. Rust Breath! *fires industrial breath*

JUSTIMON speedily shifts left and right to avoid each breath.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

What?!

JUSTIMON jumps and flips in the air.

JUSTIMON:

Trinity Arm: Voltage Blade!

JUSTIMON's mechnical arm transforms into the Voltage Blade. The Voltage Blade slices open RUSTTYRANNOMON's central stomach area. RUSTTYRANNOMON holds onto its stomach in pain.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

You... Industrial Cannon! *fires cannon blasts*

JUSTIMON speedily shifts to avoid the blasts.

JUSTIMON:

Trinity Arm: Thunderclap!

The Voltae Blade changes into the Accel Arm and slams it to the ground, generating shockwaves. The shockwaves spread to RUSTTYRANNOMON and electrocute him. RUSTTYRANNOMON was paralyzed and tries moving.

RUSTTYRANNOMON:

Why you...you...

JUSTIMON stands in pride with a paralyzed RUSTTYRANNOMON.

JUSTIMON:

And now, the heroic finish.

JUSTIMON runs in full speed. POV SHOT of JUSTIMON approaching RUSTTYRANNOMON. RUSTTYRANNOMON tries to defend through his paralysis.

JUSTIMON:

Justice Kick!

JUSTIMON leaps into a kicking pose towards RUSTTYRANNOMON. JUSTIMON powerfully kicks right through the entire body of RUSTTYRANNOMON. RUSTTYRANNOMON collapses to the ground and explodes. Camera pans RIGHT to JUSTIMON standing in a heroic pose. MASTERTYRANNOMON's army cheers and went past CHRIS. CHRIS had a jealous expression on his face. MASTERTYRANNOMON and his army approaches JUSTIMON.

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

Thank you, Justimon. You have saved and protected our area from control. How can we ever thank you?

JUSTIMON:

No need to thank me. That's what heroes are for. But, if I were you, your army must evacuate to a safer area. Who knows when this area will dissolve in binary codes?

MASTERTYRANNOMON:

Understood. Let's move out.

MASTERTYRANNOMON and his army exit scene. JUSTIMON walks over to CHRIS and his Digimon. CHRIS' Digimon were recovered and reverted to normal.

DRACOMON:

That was amazing, Mr. Justimon! I've never seen a Digimon pull out moves like that before.

JUSTIMON:

That's the power of teamwork, fellow citizen.

CHRIS:

Teamwork? What do you mean "teamwork"?!

JUSTIMON:

Oh, I think we're weren't properly introduced.

JUSTIMON reverts back to a human Tamer named RYO AKIYAMA and his partner CYBERDRAMON. CHRIS was surprised for a brief moment and went back to jealous.

RYO:

*lends out hand* Ryo Akiyama, at your service. And this is my loyal fighting partner, Cyberdramon.

CHRIS glares at the hand and walks away from RYO.

DRACOMON:

Chris?

RYO:

Hey, buddy. Why the long face?

CHRIS:

You think this is funny?

RYO:

Huh?

CHRIS:

Pulling off that little stunt show of yours.

RYO:

What's your problem, buddy?

CHRIS:

*turns to RYO in anger* What's my problem?! My problem is that my Digimon out there were handiling that battle very well until you and your Digimon showed up doing this stupid superhero routine and get all the fame and glory while I stand there looking like an idiot!

RYO:

Geez, relax, buddy.

CHRIS:

And don't call me, buddy! I _never_ needed _any _help! It was _my_ battle out there, not yours!

CYBERDRAMON:

*growls* Hey, watch that attitude of yours!

CHRIS:

I don't know I can. Wild animals don't scare me.

CYBERDRAMON:

Who you calling a "wild animal"?!

CYBERDRAMON tries to grab and slash CHRIS while RYO immediately holds him back.

RYO:

Hey, hey, hey! CYBERDRAMON!

CYBERDRAMON was held back.

RYO:

(calm) Relax. I'll handle this.

CYBERDRAMON took a deep breath and calms down.

RYO:

Please forgive my Digimon. He's a little feral.

CHRIS still glares at RYO.

RYO:  
Listen, I understand. But that Digimon isn't the same like the the others you've faced. Some can really surprise their enemies with their powers.

CHRIS:  
Easy for you to say. It's dificult for me to be strong and successful. My father was strong and successful when he owned a business. He wanted me to be just like him. But every time I try to succeed, I always end up failing and my father treats me harshly till the day he and Mom died. Even now today, my father's words still haunt me every time I lose. I didn't even help to fill the void. It was my own problem. So, I decided to follow my own path to make the best out of it.

RYO:  
I'm very sorry to hear that, man. But trust me, you're not the only one. I once had a dream to be the best. Years ago, I went on a journey in the Digital World to be the best DigiDestined. At first, I didn't believe in friendship or teamwork. That is until a met a little kid. He also had a problem because his older brother was better than him. I felt bad for him and decide to tag along with him. While we traveled, the kid found his Digimon partner and started protecting him from danger. Then, a giant monster Digimon appear and causde ultimate, unimaginable damage. I don't remember much about the kid or Digimon.

CHRIS:  
...What happened then?

RYO:  
I tried to fight the Digimon, but it was too strong for me. Until, the kid and his Digimon saved me and defeated the Digimon. It then made me realize the true meaning of friendship. I don't remember what happened next but I believe the kid and I got separated. Today, his bravery inspires me to follow my own path to help out others when they are in danger.

CHRIS:  
That's some story.

RYO:  
The kid made who I am today. You should do the same when following your path.

CHRIS had a moment of thought. Camera tilts DOWN to DRACOMON.

DRACOMON:  
What are you thinking about, Chris?

CHRIS:

If what he's saying is true, then it makes no sense for me handling things myself.

RYO:

What are you saying?

CHRIS:

I'm saying we should start a new path...together...as a team. *smiles; lends out hand*

RYO:

Now, _that's_ better.

CHRIS and RYO shake hands. DRACOMON was smiling.

CHRIS:

My name is Christopher Anouma, but you can call me Chris. Cool arm, by the way.

RYO:

Thanks. Same here. Let's get moving.

CHRIS, RYO and CYBERDRAMON exit scene.


	13. The Wizard of Greed

Scene CUTS to:

INT. OLD CLOCK SHOP

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the OLD CLOCK MAN monitoring the digital multiverse map. CLOCKMON enters scene.

CLOCKMON:

Sir, what's the status on the map?

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Right now, a couple of areas have been dissolved into binary codes. Most of the areas of the multiverse are being controlled by sent armies. Mikey and Ricky successfully manage to reunite with few of the legendary heroes. But, Angie and the others didn't seem to find any help on their quest. Christopher, on the other hand, manages to find one so far.

CLOCKMON:

That's lucky of him. What about Drake and his group?

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Hmm...*strokes beard* I'm not sure. The map just shows his group traveling to random areas like they're searching for something.

CLOCKMON:

Whatever it is, I hope they find it soon.

Camera pans LEFT to OLD CLOCK MAN.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

In the meantime, I better check status with the guardians of each universe.

ANGLE ON: Digital Map

The map pinpoints five separate locations and project each screen image of each guardian in the multiverse: an old man named GENNAI, a younger version of GENNAI four years in the future, a human and "Monster Maker" SHIBUMI, the celestial Digimon named OPHANIMON and Royal Knight CARNIAMON.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Guardians, report status.

GENNAI (OLD):

File Island is completely dissolved but Whamon managed to transport the inhabitants safely on the Server Continent. I hope he remembers to brush his teeth after holding people in his mouth.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

*chuckles*

SHIBUMI:

The DigiGnomes are granting as much power to the Digimon to protect the Digital World's layers from harm.

OLD CLOCK MAN nods.

CARNIAMON:

My fellow knights are investigating for foreign activity in the network data-space. We also hope get in contact with our long-lost member of the Royal Knights.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

Let's hope you find him soon.

GENNAI (YOUNG):

The other Gennais and I have contact the Digimon Sovereigns and they are gathering many different DigiDestined for help.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

That's good news.

OPHANIMON:

Most of our Trailmon transportation system suddenly disappeared. Without them, the Digimon won't be able to evacuate to the Three Moons.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

That's strange news. We must keep everything in balance as hard as we can. We can't let Mikey and all the other heroes down.

The five guardians nod in agreement and disappear on the screen. Camera pans RIGHT to OLD CLOCK MAN.

OLD CLOCK MAN:

(I hope everyone is doing all right.)

Scene CUTS to:

EXT. CONTINENT OF DARKNESS; DIGITAL WORLD

ESTABLISHING SHOT of a bearded old man-like Digimon named BARBAMON having a conversation with someone off-camera.

?:

What?! You must be pulling my wing!

BARBAMON:

No, I am not. The powers of the Legendary Warrior of Steel are under my control.

BARBAMON uses staff to reveal the Human and Beast Spirits of Steel.

?:

Amazing! How did you manage to control them?

BARBAMON:

Let's just say I used my magic to steal them from a human at a different area. It's like taking candy from a Digi-baby.

?:

You mean you stole it from the boy with Spirits of Fire?!

BARBAMON:

The boy was furious but I managed to defeat him easily. It would take ages for him to find me here.

?:

Barbamon, I am impressed. I should've used you ages ago instead my worthless knights. Perhaps you would like to test your pawns on someone else?

BARBAMON:

Like what?

?:

*figure's finger points out in shot* Like _them_.

Camera pans LEFT to MIKEY and his group entering scene through a portal in the distance below.

BARBAMON:

Oh, _these _humans shall do nicely. Thank you, Lucemon.

Camera tilts UP to reveal FULL BODY SHOT of an human angel-like Digimon named LUCEMON (Rookie).

LUCEMON (ROOKIE):

Make your spirits crush them into darkness!

BARBAMON heads out while LUCEMON (Rookie) disappears through a portal. Scene CUTS to MIKEY and his group.

MIKEY:

Now where are we?

TAI:

This place very dark...

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

...and spooky. *grabs onto MARCUS* Hold me, Boss!

BOKOMON:

Wait a minute...*looks around*...Neemon, we're back.

NEEMON:

Back from where? A vacation?

BOKOMON:

No, you simpleton. This is the Continent of Darkness, an area part of _our _Digital World.

MIKEY:

_Your _Digital World?

RICKY:

But, I thought Apocalymon destroyed every continent in the Digital World.

Camera pans RIGHT to TAKATO.

TAKATO:

Maybe this area looks evil enough to left alone.

BOKOMON:

Great, the Digital World we know and love is gone. No Village of Flames, no TV Forest, no Autumn Leaf Fair. Just a continent of dark wasteland! *cowers* Oh, the Digimon must be suffering right now.

SHOUTMON:

*points out* Hey, what's in the sky?

The group looks up. POV SHOT of the sky not clear enough to see.

GUMDRAMON:

(off-screen) I don't see anything.

AGUMON:

Tai, don't you have a telescope?

TAI:

Huh? Oh, yeah! I do!

TAI takes out his telescope and looks out at thew sky. POV SHOT through telescope reveals TRAILMON (Franken), TRAILMON (Kettle) and TRAILMON (Ball) carrying up groups of Digimon on tracks to the Three Moons.

TAI:

I've heard astronauts take a rocket to the moon. But, a train to the moon is ridiculous.

BOKOMON:

It seems that the Trailmon are evacuating all the Digimon to safety.

NEEMON:

I wish I would get off this continent. I don't even have a night-light.

MARCUS:

At elast, we know the Digimon are safe.

MIKEY:

Yeah. Come on, let's get out of this creepy place.

BARBAMON:

(off-screen) You're leaving already?

Group looks up. Camera tilts UP to BARBAMON on a hill near the group.

BARBAMON:

But, you just got here.

RICKY:

Wha?

NEEMON:

It's Santa Claus!

AGUMON:

I don't remember Santa having a beard this long.

NEEMON:

Santa, did you bring me a Monzaemon doll like I asked this year?!

BARBAMON:

I am not Santa Claus, you brainless fool!

GUILMON:

*growls* He's a Digimon.

TAKATO:

I'm on it. *takes out D-Power*

ANGLE ON: D-Power

D-Power shows a picture of BARBAMON and information on him.

TAKATO:

(off-screen) Barbamon, a Mega level Digimon. He is a Digimon so greedy and cruel that he can make any Digimon evil with his powerful staff.

BARBAMON:

You are very wise, human. You may call me a "wizard of darkness" if you wish. I also the perfer the term "lord of wickedness". Yet, "wizard of darkness" sounds more sense to me.

MIKEY:

What do you want with us?

BARBAMON:

Nothing important. I was looking for worthy opponents to test out against my pawns.

TAI:

What pawns?

BARBAMON:

Are any of you familar with these spirits? *summons the Human and Beast Spirits of Steel*

BOKOMON:

*gasps* Th-th-those are spirits of the Legendary Warrior of Steel!

BARBAMON:

You are very wise for a Digimon your size. My prurpose as a dark wizard is to find _any_ Digimon and make them as my pawns of cruelty.

NEEMON:

Hey, Santa. Takuya has the same toys you have!

BOKOMON:

*pulls NEEMON's pants and releases them hard* Those aren't toys! He stole them from Takuya!

BARBAMON:

Takuya? So, that's the name of the boy I've met earlier?

BOKOMON:

What did you do to him?!

BARBAMON:

Relax, he has't perished...yet.

RICKY:

Well, when he shows up to save us, you'll be sorry!

TAKATO:

Being greedy doesn't give you the power to take things that belong to someone else!

MARCUS:

*powers fist* I hope you have dentures 'cuz I'm about to punch 'em right off your mouth.

BARBAMON:

I beg to differ. *powers Human and Beast spirits with his staff* Spirits of the Legendary AncientWisemon, thou hearts shall be ruled under thy power, and rise again!

Dark energy from the staff covers the spirits and combines them. The group was surprised. LOW ANGLE SHOT of BARBAMON.

BARBAMON:

Awaken, Warrior of Steel: Mercurymon!

The Human Spirit of Steel tranforms into MERCURYMON.

MERCURYMON:

I am at your command, thy master.

BOKOMON:

This can't be happening!

BARBAMON:

*evil laughs*

Camera pans LEFT to the group.

SHOUTMON:

Um, Mikey? This would (nervous) now be the time to think of a plan fast!

MIKEY:

I'm thinking!

BARBAMON:

You know what _I'm _thinking? I thinking of this: Mercurymon, dispose these pests!

MERCURYMON:

I shall obey, thy master.

MERCURYMON was approaching the group.

RICKY:

If we're going to get Gramps, we have to get past Mirror-Boy first!

BOKOMON:

Just be careful. Mercurymon is known to be a mischievous trickster.

MIKEY:

No problem. Let's get 'em!

SHOUTMON digivolves to OMNISHOUTMON, GUMDRAMON digivolves to ARRESTERDRAMON, AGUMON wrap digivolves to WRAGREYMON, AGUMON (Data Squad) double-wrap digivolves to SHINEGREYMON, and TAKATO and GUILMON bio-merge to GALLANTMON. The group and MERCURYMON charge at each other.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

OmniShoutmon and I will take care of Mercurymon!

SHINEGREYMON:

Then, we'll take care to that old timer over there!

The group seperates at charge at their target opponents. OMNISHOUTMON powers his fists with flames at MERCURYMON.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Fiery Fists! *throws flames from fists*

MERCURYMON readies his mirror shields and absorbs the flames.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Huh?

MERCURYMON:

I have a present for you. Dark Reflection!

MERCURYMON's mirror shields reflect the flames back at OMNISHOUTMON. OMNISHOUTMON quickly dodges the flames.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Wow, I guess he _is _a trickster.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Let me cut to the chase! *rotates in high speed with tail* Spiral Shredder!

MERCURYMON blocks against shredding with one of his mirrors.

MERCURYMON:

It would take more than slicing and dicing, thy opponent.

Camera tilts UP to GALLANTMON, WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON charging at BARBAMON.

WARGREYMON:

We're putting into a retirement home after this fight!

BARBAMON:

Show me your strength, unworthy adversaries.

GALLANTMON:

*charges lance with lightning* Lightning Joust!

BARBAMON moves out of target. BARBAMON's staff summons flames but GALLANTMON quickly blocks with his shield.

BARBAMON:

(Hmm, I can sense that the boy's Digimon is a virus-type despite its positive attitude and kindness towards others.)

WARGREYMON:

Mega Claw! *swings Dramon Buster claws*

BARBAMON guards each swiping claw with his staff.

BARBAMON:

(My, my. This Digimon had a dark side as well. He was once a rampaging monster after his partner overworked him.)

SHINEGREYMON:

Take this! Shine Hammer! *punches down with light energy like a hammer*

BARBAMON shifts to the right to avoid the blow.

BARBAMON:

(Very interesting. Perhaps I could turn things around in this battle.)

SHINEGREYMON, WARGREYMON and GALLANTMON were gathered as TAI and MARCUS enter scene.

TAI:

What's wrong with this guy?

GALLANTMON:

He's acting all quiet all of sudden.

MARCUS:

Hey, Gramps! Is your hearing aid working?! Quit faking and fight like a 'mon!

BARBAMON:

...As you wish.

BARBAMON taps his staff and dashes to his opponents in lightning speed. BARBAMON's body was briefly transparent. Scene briefly FREEZES frame of BARBAMON passing through his opponents. Scene resumes to normal.

SHINEGREYMON:

?!

GALLANTMON:

(GUILMON's VOICE) Takato-mon, did you feel that?

BRIEF SHOT of TAKATO in the outside.

TAKATO:

Yeah. It's like that old man went through your liver or something.

Scene RESUMES to outside.

BARBAMON:

(off-screen) Actually, it's a little more complex than that.

GALLANTMON, WARGREYMON and SHINEGREYMON turn and camera pans RIGHT to BARBAMON.

BARBAMON:

While you fools were fighting me, I sensed darkness hidden within your hearts. You all had bad experiences with the power of darkness corrupting you.

TAI:

Why are you bringing this up?

MARCUS:

Sure, Agumon was out of control once. But, it wasn't his fault.

GALLANTMON:

(TAKATO's voice) It was actually our fault. We wanted to make our Digimon stronger. But, forcing them caused darkness to corrupt them.

WARGREYMON:

Yeah, they learn from their mistakes afterwards. So, what's the big deal, buddy?

BARBAMON:

Quite simple, actually. I sampled your dark memories and used my staff to create them into my living minions.

SHINEGREYMON:

We're not following.

BARBAMON:

Perhaps an example would be acceptable. *raises staff* Darkness from Agumon's heart, rise and take form as anew.

BARBAMON's staff summons a Digimon in dakr clouds before TAI and WARGREYMON.

BARBAMON:

Agumon, do you remember this fellow?

The Digimon reveals to be a giant, skeletal dragon-like monster with an organic missile known as SKULLGREYMON.

WARGREYMON:

Tai...that's...

TAI:

SkullGreymon.

BEGIN FLASHBACK.

EXT. COLOSSEUM - SERVER CONTINENT

ESTABLISHING SHOT of TAI and the original DigiDestined witnessing a fight between GREYMON and another GREYMON. TAI was angry as camera tilts DOWN on his Crest of Courage glowing with negative energy. GREYMON became corrupted by the energy and digivolves into SKULLGREYMON. The ohers were terrified and SKULLGREYMON used Dark Shot to destroy the colosseum.

END FLASHBACK.

EXT. CONTINENT of DARKNESS

ESTABLISHING of a surprised TAI.

TAI:

(How could he possibly do something like that?)

BARBAMON:

That's not all...

BARBAMON's staff summons another DIgimon towards GALLANTMON. The Digimon was monstrous red dragon known as MEGIDRAMON.

GALLANTMON:

Megidramon?!

BEGIN FLASHBACK.

EXT. ZHUQIAOMON'S DOMAIN

ESTABLISHING SHOT of TAKATO and his group fighting BEELZEMON. TAKATO was angry after witnessing JERI crying. TAKATO raises his red D-Power near WARGROWLMON (GUILMON's Ultimate form). TAKATO was very anger and forces it near his DIgimon. The D-POwer releases corrupted energy and made WARGROWLMON digivolve into MEGIDRAMON. TAKATO became horrified. MEGIDRAMON angrily fought BEELZEMON. BEELZEMON defeated him and TAKATO's D-Power fell and broke.

END FLASHBACK.

EXT. CONTINENT of DARKNESS

GALLANTMON:

(TAKATO's voice) It can't be right.

BARBAMON:

Last, but not least...

BARBAMON's staff releases a Digimon near SHINEGREYMON and MARCUS.

MARCUS:

What is this? A magic show?

The Digimon resembles SHINEGREYMON but a more darker color and was surrounded by dark burst energy.

SHINEGREYMON:

Boss, that's me!

MARCUS:

Your corrupted Burst Mode.

BEGIN FLASHBACK.

EXT. YOKOHAMA - NIGHT

ESTABLISHING SHOT of MARCUS and his group fighting a human named AKIHIRO KURATA and a Demon Lord Digimon named BELPHEMON. MARCUS was very energy and his Digivice was corrupted with negative burst energy. The energy caused SHINEGREYMON to chang einto his RUIN MODE. The corrupted Digimon went out of control until he reverted into a Digi-Egg.

END FLASHBACK.

EXT. CONTINENT of DARKNESS

MARCUS:

You must be the craziest old man we ever met!

BARBAMON:

I am not crazy! I'm just a Digimon who uses darkness to control other Digimon against their will. Is that too much to ask?

WARGREYMON:

That nasty trick you pulled doesn't scare us.

GALLANTMON:

We always know to conquer the darkness with our hearts.

BARBAMON:

We will see about that. Attack!

SKULLGREYMON, MEGIDRAMON and SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE charge at thir opponents. Camera pans LEFT to OMNISHOUTMON and ARREESTERDRAMON fighting MERCURYMON.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Varooma-Blaster! *fires 'V' blast from head*

MERCURYMON got hit from the attack. ARRESTERDRAMON rapidly punches MERCURYMON with Mach Fist.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Do your mirrors feel that?!

MERCURYMON hits the ground.

MIKEY:

All right!

MERCURYMON gets up and readies himself.

MERCURYMON:

You shally pay, thy oppenents!

MERCURYMON surrounds himself in fractal code energy.

RICKY:

Uh-oh.

MERCURYMON:

Slide Evolution!

MERCURYMON changes into his Beast Spirit, a giant green creature known as SAKKAKUMON. HIGH ANGLE VIEW of his opponents.

RICKY:

Boy, did he went through big of a growth spurt.

SAKKAKUMON:

You two shall now witness the power of a Beast Spirit!


	14. Takuya to the Rescue

LOW ANGLE SHOT of SAKAKKUMON hovering over OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON.

MIKEY:

Rick, didn't we fought a Digimon like this once back home?

RICKY:

...*boosts* Oh, yeah! *takes out Fusion Loader* I know how to win this fight!

MIKEY:

Wait, are you sure-

RICKY:

Reload, Sakkakumon!

RICKY releases SAKKAKUMON (Fusion) from his Fusion Loader. SAKKAKUMON (Fusion) hovers over RICKY.

RICKY:

Check this out. I have a Sakkakumon too and he's totally going to kick your green butt..s!

MIKEY:

Ricky, wait! I don't think it's going to-

RICKY:

Attack!

SAKKAKUMON (Fusion) charges at SAKKAKUMON.

SAKKAKUMON:

Outta thy way, amatuer. *shuffles spheres* Rumble Blend...Atomic Inferno! *one of his spheres releases giant ball of flame*

The attack hits and defeated SAKKAKUMON (Fusion) to the ground. SAKKAKUMON (Fusion) returns to Fusion Loader.

RICKY:

Hey, you cheated!

SAKKAKUMON:

Your amatuerish Digimon was weak as your mind, human.

RICKY was getting mad and camera pans RIGHT to MIKEY.

MIKEY:

Rick, just because he looks similar doesn't mean he can be defeated easily.

RICKY:

Oh, yeah. Then, what's _your _plan, Mister General?

MIKEY:

Our Digimon just have to keep fighting him till they find a weakness.

SAKKAKUMON:

Oh, good luck with that. I was about to entertain thy opponents with more attacks from thy past foes. Rumble Blend...*shuffles spheres* Bolo Thunder! *releases lighning energy*

OMNISHOUTMON:

Keep avoiding till we find an opening!'

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Okay.

OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON were avoiding each attack from Rumble Blend. Camera pans RIGHT to WARGREYMON fighting SKULLGREYMON. LOW ANGLE VIEW of SKULLGREYMON trying to grab WARGREYMON.

WARGREYMON:

Back off! *swipes Dramon Buster at arm* Mega Claw!

TAI:

You can do it, WarGreymon! A Mega can ultimately outmatch an Ultimate!

SKULLGREYMON uses Dark Shot on WARGREYMON. WARGREYMON quickly protects himself with his shield from the attack.

WARGREYMON:

I'll grind his bones to dust. *spins into tornado* Great Tornado!

WARGREYMON spins towards SKULLGREYMON. The attack gave SKULLGREYMON minimal damage.

WARGREYMON:

Huh?

SKULLGREYMON slaps WARGREYMON to the ground and holds him down with his foot. WARGREYMON tries to move loose.

WARGREYMON:

Tai, help!

TAI:

WarGreymon! *to BARBAMON* What did you do with SkullGreymon? Do you give him calcium for strong bones or something?!

BARBAMON:

Oh, I almost forgot. Once I make a Digimon my pawn, its power strengthens under my dark magic.

GALLANTMON faces off with MEGIDRAMON. MEGIDRAMON angrily growls.

GALLANTMON:

(TAKATO's voice) We better be careful. Megidramon can be very dangerous when fighting. (GUILMON's voice) That dragon doesn't scare us!

MEGIDRAMON whips his tail while GALLANTMON uses his lance to deflect each blow. GALLANTMON charges at MEGIDRAMON.

GALLANTMON:

Lightning Jo-

MEGIDRAMON flies up and swipes his claws. GALLANTMON quickly guards himself with his shield. MEGIDRAMON immediately knocks off the shield and pile drives GALLANTMON. MEGIDRAMON angrily howls and releases a powerful shockwave at GALLANTMON. GALLANTMON was bruised.

GALLANTMON:

He's gotten...stronger than before.

Camera pans LEFT to SHINEGREYMON facing off with SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE.

SHINEGREYMON:

You're going down, imposter!

SHINEGREYMON summons his Geo Grey Sword and flies toward him. SHINEGREYMON swings his sword while SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE uses his dark hands to block off each blow. SHINEGREYMON holds down the sword and readies in fisticuffs.

SHINEGREYMON:

All right, buddy. Put 'em up! Put up your dukes!

MARCUS:

That's the way to to use your fists, ShineGreymon!

The two SHINEGREYMON charge and get into a fist fight. Both rapidly punch at each other. SHINEGREYMON tries to finish with a jab. But, SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE hook punches SHINEGREYMON off.

SHINEGREYMON:

*dusts off* Oh, a wise guy, eh? *spreads wings and powers light energy from chest* Glorious Burst!

SHINEGREYMON fires the attack. SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE fires the same attack with dark energy. Both attacks collide and explode. SHINEGREYMON was hurt from the explosion and lands near MARCUS.

MARCUS:

ShineGreymon! *takes out Digivice* Don't worry, buddy. Burst Mode is on the-

SHINEGREYMON:

Boss, don't. It's best to save yourself.

MARCUS:

No, there has to be a way!

BARBAMON:

My pawns, eliminate these foolish foes once and for all.

SKULLGREYMON, MEGIDRAMON, and SHINEGREYMON power up their attacks. Screen splits into TAI, MARCUS and TAKATO (from within) with worried expressions. Scene briefly CUTS to OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON getting worned out from finding a weakness. SAKKAKUMON laughs evilly. Scene dissolves to BARBAMON laughs evilly.

?:

(off-screen) Hey, Rip Van Winkle-mon!

BARBAMON:

Hmm?

BARBAMON turns and sees someone in the distance. Camera tilts UP to a FULL BODY SHOT of human boy with a red D-Tector: TAKUYA KANBARA.

TAKUYA:

Let my friends go.

TAI and MARCUS were surprised.

BARBAMON:

Well, well. If it isn't the boy with Spirits of Fire. What brings you into the Continent of Darkness?

TAKUYA:

You have something that belongs to me.

BARBAMON:

If you are referring to the Spirits of Steel, then you're too late.

Camera pans LEFT to SAKKAKUMON fighting OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON.

BARBAMON:

(off-screen) I have already sumbitted their hearts to darkness as my pawns.

BARBAMON shows SKULLGREYMON, MEGIDRAMON and SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE to TAKUYA.

BARBAMON:

Along with a few powerful minions.

TAKUYA:

You have ten seconds to release my friends and give back my Spirits or else.

BARBAMON:

Or else what?

TAKUYA:

Or else I'm going to break that staff of yours *takes out D-Tector* by force!

TAKUYA scans his hand with fractal code.

TAKUYA:

Execute! Spirit Evolution!

Fractal code surrounds TAKUYA and fuses with his Human Spirit into AGUNIMON.

AGUNIMON:

Agunimon!

BARBAMON:

I am the dark wizard of greed and cuelty! No one stands in my way!

CLOSE-UP:

AGUNIMON:

We'll just see! *camera PULLS AWAY to reveal AGUNIMON running to BARBAMON*

AGUNIMON punch and kicks while BARBAMON uses his staff to block each blow.

AGUNIMON:

Pyro Darts! *throws bits of fire from gauntlet*

The attack damaged BARBAMON a bit.

BARBAMON:

Is that the best you could do?

AGUNIMON:

I'm just getting warmed up.

BARBAMON:

*points out staff* Then, let me introduce you to your dark double!

AGUNIMON:

Not on your...*raises leg* life! *kicks off staff*

BARBAMON's staff was flown in the air.

AGUNIMON:

Pyro Tornado! *spins into a fiery tornado*

The staff engulfed into the flames and gets destroyed.

BARBAMON:

No, my source of dark power!

SKULLGREYMON suddenly felt something and WARGREYMON easily broke free. Scene briefly cuts to SAKKAKUMON stops laughing and feels weak. MIKEY and RICKY look at each other confused.

RICKY:

Was _that _part of your plan?

WRAGREYMON:

Tai, what's happening?

TAI:

It looks like the minions are weak without the staff. Now, we can finish them!

WARGREYMON:

*gathers energy into a huge fireball* Terra Force! *hurls attack*

The attack destroyed SKULLGREYMON. GALLANTMON easily thrusts his lance at MEGIDRAMON.

GALLANTMON:

Payback time! Lightning Joust! *fires lightning from lance*

The attack electrocuted MEGIDRAMON and disappears. SHINEGREYMON reclaims his GeoGrey Sword. SHINEGREYMON slashes off SHINEGREYMON RUIN MODE into nothingness. BARBAMON kneels to the ground.

BARBAMON:

This is an outrage! My powers have _never _been outhrown by inferior power!

AGUNIMON appproaches BARBAMON.

AGUNIMON:

That's because you're greedy.

BARBAMON:

Huh?

AGUNIMON:

With dark powers, you don't have a care in the world. You always care for yourself and never realize the powers of loyalty and caring of others would overthrow that power.

BARBAMON:

I...don't...care for anyone!

AGUNIMON:

Well, I do! *powers fist with flames* Pyro Punch!

AGUNIMON punches through BARBAMON. BARBAMON yells into pain and disappears. TAI, MARCUS and GALLANTMON approach AGUNIMON.

MARCUS:

Dude, that was a great punch!

AGUNIMON:

Hang on. There's one thing left I have to do.

Scene CUTS to OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON looking confused at SAKKAKUMON. SAKKAKUMON was frozen stiff.

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Hey, buddy. What's the big idea?!

RICKY:

Why isn't he moving?

AGUNIMON:

(off-screen) Because he's no longer in control.

AGUNIMON enters. MIKEY and RICKY were surprised.

MIKEY:

Hey, it's you!

BOKOMON & NEEMON:

Takuya!

AGUNIMON:

Combine your attacks and leave the rest to me.

OMNISHOUTMON and ARRESTERDRAMON nod.

OMNISHOUTMON:

Varooma-Blaster! *fires 'V' from chest*

ARRESTERDRAMON:

Spirial Shredder! *rotates in high speed*

Both attacks hit SAKKAKUMON and collapses to the ground. A defeated SAKKAKUMON reveals his fractal code and Spirits.

AGUNIMON:

It's re-purification time. *takes out D-Tector and scans fractal code* Fractal Code...Digitize!

AGUNIMON collects the fractal along with Human and Beast Spirits of Steel.

ANGLE ON: D-Tector

MERCURYMON's image appears on the screen.

AGUNIMON:

(off-screen) Gald to have you back, Mercurymon.

AGUNIMON reverts back to TAKUYA. The group's Digimon rever to normal. BOKOMON & NEEMON run up and happily hug TAKUYA.

BOKOMON:

Oh, Takuya! It's so good to see you again!

NEEMON:

We thought you would be lost!

TAKUYA:

Hey, take it easy. It's good to see you too.

MIKEY shakes hands with TAKUYA.

MIKEY:

Thanks for coming to help us.

Camera pans RIGHT to a jealous RICKY.

RICKY:

My Sakkakumon would've have a chance back there.

MIKEY:

(off-screen) Let it go.

TAKATO:

Takuya, how did you know we were in danger?

TAKUYA:

Oh, it was easy. When I got seperated by Koji and the others, I started to look for them.

NODDY SHOT of the others listening.

TAKUYA:

(off-screen) While I was searching, I came across Barbamon. He was really greedy when he's looking for power.

ANGLE ON: Takuya

TAKUYA:

So, he stole the Spirits of Steel because he knew the Spirits were once corrupted in darkness. I tried to stop him, but he was too strong for me. Suddenly, Ophanimon transmitted a message that led me here back in the Digtal World.

TAKUYA's POV of the CONTINENT of DARKNESS.

TAKUYA:

(off-screen) Well, at least it used to be.

HEAD SHOT:

TAKUYA:

But, thanks to you guys, Mercurymon and Sakkakumon are purified again.

BOKOMON:

Did Ophanimon at least tell you where the others are?

TAKUYA:

*tilts head; frowns* ...No, sorry.

A hand was placed over TAKUYA's shoulder. Camera pulls away to TAI smiling and giving TAKUYA a thumbs up.

MIKEY:

It'll be okay. What matters is that found we each other and I'm sure your friends will meet up with us at the center of the universes.

TAKUYA:

...Okay.

RICKY:

All right! Now, that we're all together, let's head on over to the center of the universes!

MIKEY:

You might wanna do a head-count, "genius"?

RICKY:

What are you talking about? All seven of us legendary heroes are here!

RICKY's POV of counting each protagonist.

RICKY:

(off-screen) 1...2...3...4...5...

RICKY counts himself.

RICKY:

6? ...What?! We're one person short?! Who the heck are we missing?!

OTHERS:

Davis.

RICKY:

...Who?

TAI:

He's one of the new DigiDestined from my universe fours years from now.

TAKATO:

You can't miss him; he wears googles like Tai.

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Hey, Boss. How come _you_ don't wear any googles?

MARCUS:

Why would you ask a question like that?!

AGUMON (DATA SQUAD):

Sheesh. Just asking.

TAKUYA:

Plus, I heard he's a little stubborn like you.

RICKY:

I am not stubborn!

TAI:

Great, Davis can't wait to meet his twin brother.

The others excluding RICKY were laughing. RICKY was steaming with anger.

RICKY:

(I'll show them!)

RICKY angrily takes out his Fusion Loader and opens up his own portal.

MIKEY:

Rick, what're you doing?!

RICKY:

I'm going to find Davis myself! I'll porve to you guys that I'm not stubborn!

TAKUYA:

Dude, lighten up!

RICKY:

I'll see you all at the center when I find Davis. Come on, Gumdramon!

GUMDRAMON:

Coming!

SHOUTMON:

Gumdramon, don't leave us!

RICKY and GUMDRAMON enter the portal and disappear.

AGUMON:

I can't believe he left us!

GUILMON:

Who knows where he'll end up!

MIKEY:

We better stop him or else something worse happens!

Other nods. MIEKY opens up a portal with his Fusion Loader. Group enters portal and disappear.


End file.
